The Taming of Sora
by PrincessJaded
Summary: AU. It was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. So two girls, the school outcast, the new guy, one over-protective father, and the worst dating rule ever created, that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Taiora/Mimato/some Takari
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, it's characters, or the movie in which this fic is based.  
Thank you. Enjoy!  
****_Read and Review!_ **

**_

* * *

_**

The Taming of Sora

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just teenage life. Whatever it was, it changed her. Mimi changed too, though she remained kind and slightly air-headed, but gained one thing she didn't need before, popularity. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Sora Mitsukai Takenouchi was born to parents Haruhiko and Toshiko at the end of January 1988. The baby girl weighed six pounds, seven ounces, and she was thirteen inches long. On the top of her head was a small mound of vibrant auburn hair. When sheopened her pale lids, deep brown, almost red, eyes stared out almost radiating a loving warmth. In her first year of life it was evident that Sora was a very active child. She would easily grow tired of the stuffed animals that her parents tried to surround her with and settled on a soccer ball her father had left in the living room. She learned to crawl very quickly and preferred her father to her mother. When she was one, her father was killed in a car crash, leaving twenty-seven year old Toshiko Takenouchi to fend for herself and their baby.

Mimi Keisei Tachikawa was born to Keisuke and Satoe in June of 1989. She was unbelievably tiny, weighing only four pounds, two ounces, and a mere eight inches in length. Her early birth and small size had the doctors fearing that she wouldn't make in through the night. It was a constant struggle for the young couple to watch their baby girl fight for her life. But after three months in the neonatal ward, Mimi prevailed. Her hair was a soft honey brown and her eyes were a cross between warm caramel and whiskey. The many hours of agony took their toll on Satoe who, to Keisuke's horror, began to deteriorate physically and mentally. She wore herself out worrying about her only child and thinking that she was the cause of Mimi's condition. Satoe eventually grew sicker and sicker. The day Mimi was healthy enough to leave the hospital, Satoe Tachikawa died. Twenty-nine-year-old Keisuke was left to raise his daughter alone.

Needing money to support herself and her daughter, Toshiko Takenouchi went to work for a wealthy businessman, an up and comer in the world of global trading. She became his personal secretary. She was still grieving the loss of her husband, but she had to admit to herself that there was definitely something about her boss that she found attractive. But he was married, evident by the golden band he wore on his left hand. She herself still wore her thin golden wedding ring with the tiny diamond in memory of her late husband. The wife called very often and Toshiko felt that she must be a very needy woman. And to her own personal satisfaction, the woman was completely absurd and spoke about herself in the third person, "Mimi needs this," and "Mimi needs that." It wasn't until she'd been working for him for about a year that she found out the truth about Mimi Tachikawa.

Toshiko was planning the festivities of Sora's second birthday; she had extended an invitation to her boss and his wife. He smiled at her grimly and accepted, saying he would be honored to attend. Light heartily, she waited for his arrival the day of the party, yet when he had come, she was stunned. Instead of a gorgeous woman who he'd no doubt be married to, he walked toward her with a tiny girl holding his hand.

"I hope you don't mind, I've brought my daughter."

Toshiko shook her head and smiled at the little girl. "I didn't know you had a daughter. May I introduce you to my daughter, Sora." The small redhead bowed to the man and smiled at him, showing a straight line of blue teeth, having devoured a blue raspberry lollipop.

"It is nice to meet you. This here is my little princess, the only woman in my life, Mimi."

Toshiko immediately felt the blush that flooded her cheeks. She'd always assumed Mimi was his wife, never did he think that she could be his child. It made perfect sense. Foolishly, she asked, "And your wife?"

"Satoe," he started looking very uncomfortable. "Satoe has been gone for quite some time. She passed when Mimi was four months old."

Toshiko's heart went out to Keisuke and his young daughter. After the party, she began to invite them over for dinner, play dates, and picnics. Their daughters seemed to enjoy having a regular companion. A romance blossomed and soon they found themselves engaged.

After a yearlong romance, having lived together only six months, they married. It was a simple ceremony, just close friends and what little family they had. Keisuke adopted Sora as his daughter, and Toshiko did the same for Mimi. As the two girls grew older they never questioned the fact that Mimi looked nothing like Toshiko and Sora bore no resemblance to Keisuke. It made no difference to them. They both loved their mother and father.

When Sora was fourteen and Mimi was thirteen, Toshiko began to experience intense mood swings, coinciding with outburst of hate and anger. They soon discovered that the cause of her change in attitude was due to a tumor growing rapidly in her brain. It was inoperable and after fighting a losing battle for five months, Toshiko's body could not longer endure the pain and struggle. She passed away, leaving Keisuke with two very emotional daughters. Keisuke felt like he was cursed, the whole family must be. Happiness did not seem to want to bestow itself upon them.

Keisuke buried himself in his work and his commitment to keep his daughters safe. Some would call it over protective, he called it love.

**_

* * *

_**

Three Years Later

"So Daddy, there's this guy that I go to school with okay, and he is very, very nice. He's a senior and he wants to be a doctor. And…"

"And you are telling me this why?" Keisuke asked looking at his daughter across the dinner table.

She giggled. The trilling little sound she made when she was nervous. Mimi had grown up to be a beautiful young lady. Her wavy honey locks were long and settled in stylish layers reaching down to her mid-back. Her caramel eyes were accentuated by the makeup she had applied. Still keeping the fragile figure of her youth, Mimi was short and petite. Besides the curves showing that she was now a young woman, the childish pouts she made gave Keisuke hope that his baby girl would always be his baby girl. She was the splitting image of her biological mother. She was Satoe in miniature and some days it nearly broke Keisuke's heart to look at her.

Mimi was twirling a lock of hair around a well manicured finger while chewing on her bottom lip, trying her hardest to best phrase her next sentence.

"She wants to go out on a date with him," his elder daughter snorted. Across from Mimi sat Sora, a beauty in her own rite. She was taller than Mimi with a thicker, firmer, body. Her auburn hair was straight and stopped at her shoulders. Side swept bangs covered one side of her face but her brown-red eyes were alight with humor. She was a woman, and as much as Keisuke tried to deny that, he couldn't.

Sora, unlike Mimi, detested overly femine things. She was athletic, played both soccer and tennis. She liked cars and documentaries. Sora dressed modestly, baggy jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. Mimi was as girlie as they came. Her waredrobe consisted greatly of the color pink. High heels, wedges, and sandals lined the floor of her closet alone with fashionable tennis shoes that were hardly ever used for things like exercise and running. She walked around as if her cell phone was attacted to her ear at all hours of the day and night. And while Sora had her fair share of telephone time, Mimi's conversations revolved around boys and that was something Keisuke would not have.

He didn't want to face the fact that his babies were almost adults. In one year, Mimi would be a senior in high school, and Sora would be leaving for college where she would be living in a dormatory. A co-ed dorm, where boys often came and went. Keisuke made a mental note to see about getting her into an all girls' dorm.

"The answer is no," he said plainly.

"But Dadd…" Mimi started to protest but Keisuke held his hand up to stop her.

"Mimi Keisei." Mimi's mouth shut and she immediately stopped talking as Sora put her fork down. The two girls stared at their father, because he only used their middle names when he was angry. "For the last time the answer is no. And I mean it. There is no dating."

Mimi stood up from the table and glared at her sister. "This is all your fault." She ran from the dining room and pounded her way up stairs to her bedroom, slamming her door as loudly as she could.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sora called as she continued eating smiling brightly at her father. "These are some great eggs, Dad."

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Enter Matt

**Thanks you to the people who took the time to read this story, and even more to those who reviewed. As stated previously, PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, or any other recognizable brands. Please review after reading. Thanks.**

* * *

**The Taming of Sora**

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just teenage life. Whatever it was, it changed her. Mimi changed too, though she remained kind and slightly air-headed, but gained one thing she didn't need before, popularity. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Enter Matt**

"Hey buddy, I can't be that bad. It will be like all the other times."

"No, it won't Dad. I promise."

"I hope so Matt. See you at home later. Look on the bright side, your brother goes here."

"Yippee," Matt said rolling his blue eyes and getting out of his father's car.

"Go to class, kid."

"Get to work, old man," Matt joked in return, hiking up the strap on his backpack. He pushed his long hair out of his face and winked at his dad.

His father smiled at genuine wrinkled grin of his. Matt nodded and looked up at the huge red brick building. This was Akira Odaiba High School, home of the mighty Hawks. This school was so big that Matt didn't doubt it had wings. He could imagine getting his schedule and seeing that his math class was in the east wing. A dry laugh slipped through his lips.

Matt wore his tight dark blue jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, black and white Chuck Taylor's on his feet and a thin scarf wrapped around his neck. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight and his blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. A few girls threw him suggestive smiles but Matt ignored them. He made his way over to the mahogany double doors where many students were already filing through. Above the door the words "_Penetro totus ye quisnam peto scientia"_ were engraved in a brass plate.

This was going to suck. It was inevitable. But he had brought it upon himself. He messed up one time too many. The only option after this was military school. Matt huffed his irritation and walked in.

The hallways were white with blue lockers lining both sides. A large mural of a hawk was painted on the wall opposite the administration office. A smiling woman stood behind a counter helping students, Matt approached her and removed his sunglasses. "Hi, I'm new here. I'm supposed to pick up my schedule."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Name?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ishida, Matt. Sorry, Ishida, Yamato." He flashed his trademark grin at the woman and she looked flustered for a moment.

"Okay, well let's see here." The kind woman typed his name into the computer and called up his file. Her eyes widened and she glanced at him unexpectedly. "Well, Mr. Ishida, the counselor would like to see you before you go to class. She has an appointment right now, so you why don't you take a seat and we'll call you when she's ready." She pointed out a worn out leather couch near the door and Matt sat.

He was used to this response. It was the kind of reception he'd come to accept. He was a screw up in every sense of the word. He'd been kicked out of six high schools in the past three years. This was lucky number seven. His record was horrible. Fights with students as well as teachers, stealing, racing, dealing, gambling. Matt wasn't proud of the things he'd done. The last time he was in court they'd warned him about his next offense. They had told him there were no more second chances. So he was determined. This time would be different. It had to be.

He sat back against the couch and put on his ear phones, softly he began to hum along with the tune of the song. Matt lazily thought back to the last school he'd went to. That place was nothing like this. Chuckling lightly, he opened his eyes to see a redheaded girl sitting on another chair. She was wearing baggy jeans and a red muscle shirt with the words, "Men = Pathetic Dogs" across her chest. He smiled at her.

"Bite me," she said, glaring daggers at him.

Matt shrunk back slightly as the girl stood and walked into the counselor's office.

"Ah, Sora. Good morning. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Well considering you are taking up valuable moments of my precious time, I'm just peachy," Sora answered sarcastically.

"Must you be so negative?"

"Honestly," Sora sighed sinking into the chair she now occupied, "yes. Look, it is pointless for us to continue these meaningless appointments. I'm not going to talk to you about my feelings and the turmoil of my life. We only get fifteen minutes anyway. How about we just say that we meet everyday, I can leave and not come back, and you can say that I have deep psychological problems due to the emotional stress my father exerts on me and the difficulties of dealing with an over-dramatic, egotistical sibling."

The woman gave Sora a reproachful look but decided she'd rather not deal with Sora Tachikawa any longer. "Fine."

"Alrighty then." Sora hopped up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

Matt laughed, he had heard the short conversation between the consoler and the red head, Sora.

Sora scowled at Matt's friendly smile and rolled her brown eyes, "She's ready for you, Blondie."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Matt said, but Sora was already walking out of the room. He rose from his seat and walked into the counselor's office. "Excuse me?"

The woman had large horn rimmed glasses and frizzy brown hair, her blotchy skin repulsed Matt, and her yellow toothed grin made him cringe. She was sitting behind a computer screen at her desk, the clicking sound of the keystrokes as she typed filled the small office. On the walls were many pictures of cats doing various activities.

Matt grunted and finally got the woman's attention. She looked up, her eyes slightly magnified by the glasses, "Well hello Mr. Eee-shee-daah."

"Ishida."

"Same difference. My name is Ms. Hana, I am your counselor. Let's look over your record and get an understanding of who you are as a person." She typed his name onto the screen and pulled a thick manila folder out from a draw under he desk. "Quite the impressive record you have here, six schools in three years. Matt, by looking over your transcripts it shows here that you are a very good student. You are just lacking drive. Let's hope we can change that."

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt nodded.

"Cut the crap kid. Don't fuck up here." Matt was stunned by her words and didn't move. "Get out."

He nodded quickly and walked out of the office.

The secretary handed him his schedule and smiled. "This is Koushiro Izumi, he will be your guide around school." She motioned to a student with red hair and dark eyes who was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved plaid shirt.

"Hey. Well you can call me Izzy. Let's start shall we," the guy said pleasantly and walked out the door. "So where you from, Yamato?"

"It's Matt," Matt interjected coolly. "Last place I lived was Okinawa."

"Oh, that's cool. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Got kicked out," Matt replied.

"Uh, sorry, man. I didn't know," Izzy said.

"A don't worry about it. And thanks for showing me around. Usually they send some computer club geek to give me the grand tour, ya know?" Matt laughed as they turned down another hallway.

A younger looking student in khaki shorts and a collared shirt with a pocket protector walked toward them smiling. "Hey Iz, what time is AV club meeting today?"

Izzy waved the kid off and smiled uneasily at Matt. "Must have me mistaken with someone else. Let's go out to the courtyard shall we." Matt laughed at Izzy but followed.

They walked out into the bright sunlight. The courtyard was a busy mess of students. People were hanging out, doing school work, kicking a soccer ball around, laughing and yelling to friends across the large space.

"Here we are. This is the social capital of the school. Over there you have the preppy rich kids," Izzy pointed out a table where a few girls were nearly throwing themselves at a guy with blue hair. "The jocks and cheerleaders, the punks, the Asian leaders of tomorrow, the emo kids, the weirdoes," here he pointed to two guys, one with dark black hair and another with wild brown hair who was smoking a cigarette and shooting people with a water gun.

"Then there are the smart, _not_ geeky, nice people are over here," Izzy motioned to a table where people were talking and copying notes from each other.

Matt nodded taking in the different groups of people. He couldn't pinpoint one where he felt he fit in, so he figured he's just hang out with Izzy. During his scan though the many student he seen _her_.

A girl with cream colored skin and long brown hair. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and matching high heels. Her hair was styled in bouncy curls that swayed in the gentle breeze. She turned around as if someone called her name and smiled. Matt stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her face. High cheek bones, a small nose, large but not too big light brown eyes, thin eyebrows and baby pink lips. She wore very little make up from what Matt could see. But her smile was holding his attention. "Who is she?" he breathed.

Izzy turned to look at the point at which Matt had focused all of his attention. Izzy laughed. "That my friend is Mimi Tachikawa. A junior. An elite."

"Is she single?" Matt inquired. _Tachikawa, why does that sound familiar?_

"Yes, but that really doesn't matter. See that jerk over there with the blue hair," Matt nodded, "Well that's Joe _'I'm an asshole'_ Kido and he has been trying to get Mimi to go out with him for the past year and a half."

Matt looked Joe over and laughed, "Well I can see why she wouldn't want to. That guy is a dork. No offense man."

"None taken," Izzy replied nonchalant. "Besides Mimi is shallow and self absorbed. She isn't the brightest apple of the bunch either."

"She's beautiful though."

"Beauty with no brains. Go figure." Izzy chuckled at his sarcasm.

It was at this point that Mimi walked by with another girl, this one with long straight purple hair.

"Hey Miya?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, Mimi."

"Would you tell me if I looked fat in this dress?" Mimi inquired.

"Not to your face."

"Thanks Miyako, you're the best."

Miyako nodded appreciatively. "You're welcome."

Mimi's expression grew bright as she exclaimed, "Hey Miya, so I got that new Gucci bag we seen at the mall. And I love it, way more then my Fendi one."

"But I love my Fendi purse," Miyako said sadly.

Mimi giggled. "That's because you don't have a Gucci one, duh."

"I rest my case," Izzy said triumphantly.

"Shut up," Matt sneered. "She's great."

"Well Matt, you can forget about it. It is common known fact that the Tachikawa sisters are not allowed to date. Sorry, buddy."

"Sisters?" Matt cocked an eyebrow, "So you're saying is more than one of her?"

"Just one. Sora." Matt looked shocked at first, and Izzy smirked. "Yeah, Sora, and let me tell you, she is a total you know what!"

* * *

**A/N- **Well it's always great to hear what you guys think. I know that this seems very slow, but it will get better. Don't forget that this is Taiora, so there are some good surprises in store. Thanks again. Please review.  
Matt and TK's parents are seperated, Matt lives with his dad, obv. And the sign above the building says,_ "Enter all ye who seek knowledge."_


	3. A New Rule

**DISCLAIMER:** PrincessJaded does not own any recognizable characters, brands, song, etc.

Thanks to everyone who started reading this! I appreciate it.  
I replied to everyone who had an account. Super garurumon - Maybe, maybe not. Just read and find out. THe water gun was the little hand held ones but nevertheless, no, it is NOT allowed! =D

Hope you like this chapter. I know it's short. Sorry I just need to get this part out of the way so we can get into the juicy stuff!

**

* * *

**

**The Taming of Sora**

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just teenage life. Whatever it was, it changed her. Mimi changed too, though she remained kind and slightly air-headed, but gained one thing she didn't need before, popularity. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Rule**

The school day had finally ended and Mimi was walking down the hall to her locker. The corridor was mostly empty, with an exception of one person. She passed by the school "outcast." He was shoving a book and a brown paper bag into his locker. Mimi smiled at him. He merely looked at her through his crazy brown hair, his chocolate eyes staring at her like she was insane for even glancing in his direction.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Have a nice day, Tai."

The guy grunted something and slammed his locker shut before stomping down the hall in the opposite direction Mimi was going, his combat boots echoing in the silence.

She opened her locker and started putting her books away and grabbing only her science and foreign language book, both of which she needed to study. Her cell phone vibrated, she flipped the phone open.

_**Miya: **Mi I had 2 go srry._

"Great," Mimi muttered. "Now I have to walk."

* * *

"Hey Princess, how was school?" Keisuke asked as Mimi flitted into the room.

Mimi looked at him, a gleam of thought in her cinnamon eyes. She seemed to be considering how to tell him about her day, or rather what to tell him. Say the right words, play dumb and innocent, and get in Keisuke's good graces. Or tell him the truth and be grounded till she was thirty. She chose lying, that was definitely the route she was going to take. "Well it was okay. School is school, Daddy. Tests, homework, reading, y'know, all that jazz. What about you, how was work?"

"Work was fine, thank you, sweetie. Where is your sister?"

"I don't know. Off being a freak somewhere," Mimi said, plopping down on the couch and clicking on the TV. She surfed the channels, finally landing on an episode of 'My Super Sweet 16.' "I should have been on that show."

"Don't start this again, Mimi," her father warned.

"Whatever," Mimi hissed under her breath.

"What's the Drama Queen moping about today?" Sora asked throwing herself on the couch opposite Mimi.

"Sora please, not now," Keisuke sighed, standing up from his chair. He walked out of the living room and to the front door where he picked up the mail.

"Change this retarded shit! I think my IQ is dropping just hearing it."

"Shut up!" Mimi snapped. She watched intently as Bjorn eagerly awaited the arrival of his stylist. "I sooo should have been on that show." Mimi sulked even further.

"Oh well. Get over it. I know you like to look at yourself, but I don't think the rest of the country would want to suffer."

Mimi had the entire thing planned out. It was perfect. She'd sent in her video to MTV, they'd accepted her too. All she had to do was pay for everything and the camera crews would be chronicling her every move. She was so excited. It was going to be perfect. The theme was classic Hollywood. Rich lighting, elegant style, breathtaking clothes. Mimi was going to have her dress specially made. Her grand entrance was going to be to die for. But she didn't get it. Any of it. A month or so before the party Sora got accepted to an elite soccer training camp. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that Keisuke refused to let Sora give up. It did in fact cost an exceptional amount of money, so some changes had to be made. Sora went to camp and Mimi celebrated her sixteenth birthday at the park, alone.

"You suck!" Mimi said heatedly standing up.

"Yeah? Well I'm about to 'suck' even more," Sora laughed. Mimi threw her a cautious look and then Sora yelled, "DAD! Ask Mimi how she got home from school!?"

Mimi's eyes grew to the size of golf balls and she stared at Sora with blind fury.

"How?" Keisuke asked walking back into the room. "Mimi, how did you get home?"

Mimi turned her attention from her sister to her doting father. "Now Daddy," she started in a sugar coated voice. "Well Miya didn't have the car today so, uh, I… we," Mimi corrected, "we got a ride home from a friend."

"Friend?"

"More like scum of the Earth," Sora mocked.

"Stay out of this!" Mimi barked. Then she turned back to her father, "Yeah, a friend."

"Which friend, Mimi?" Keisuke inquired, cocking an eyebrow and looking disapprovingly.

"Joe Kido," Sora said smirking at Mimi from behind Keisuke.

"A boy. A teenage boy with rapid hormones drove you home. You! In a car?"

"Well yes, Daddy, that is typically how one would have to drive, in a car," Mimi said sarcastically sending death glares at Sora.

"Don't sass me, young lady. You know the rules and you know them well. There is no dating until you are married! No fraternizing with boys! And certainly no accepting rides from boys who only have one thing on their minds!"

"I wasn't fraternizing!" Mimi huffed. "Besides it wasn't a date! It was a friendly gesture. Would you have had me walk home? That's ten, count them," she held up all of her pink painted fingers, "ten miles. Miya lives only three from the school. I would have walked seven miles all by myself! Daddy, for all you know, someone could have kidnapped me, or killed, or raped me!" Mimi argued her point even further, "Joe was doing me a favor because he cares about my wellbeing."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he really cares about!" Sora said taking the remote and changing the television.

"Listen to me!" Keisuke said losing all restraint. "There is no need for you to be associating with boys. Dating, huh, in my day, it was proper for a young man to ask for a girl's parents if it was okay for him to date their daughter."

"I'm just screwed then, aren't I? You know that I'm like the only girl in school who doesn't date!" Mimi shrieked, she too losing her patience.

"That's not true," Keisuke said and he pointed to Sora. "You're sister doesn't date."

"Well that's not a fair comparison!" Mimi defended, "I mean look at her!" Mimi pointed a well manicured finger at Sora who was lying on the couch.

"Would you refrain from bringing me into your mindless conversation? I'm trying to watch Dateline here," Sora jeered smugly.

"Daddy, you can't compare me to Sora. That's like Crème Brule and… and jello!"

"So I'm Jello?" Sora laughed from the couch. "That's classic. Good one, Meems."

"ANYWAY!" Mimi said through gritted teeth, "Dad… Daddy, it's really not fair. I shouldn't have to suffer."

Keisuke held Mimi by her shoulders and sat her on the couch next to Sora. "Look, the rule is for your own good. Both of you."

Mimi scowled, her lovely face falling. "Mom would have let us date."

"Dad, I have no problem with the rule," Sora said kindly, feeling sympathy toward her father, after her sister's careless remark.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Keisuke's face suddenly lit up. "Okay, you know what? New rule!" Both girls looked at him oddly. His smile only got wider. "Mimi can date."

"YAY! Thank you, Daddy!" Mimi screamed, triumphantly jumping up from her seat and doing the "Happy Dance."

"What?" Sora stuttered incredulously.

Keisuke held his hand out in a 'stop' gesture and pointed at Sora. "When she does."

Mimi dead panned and Sora broke out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Friends or Fake

Hey everyone! So let me just start by saying Happy New Year! I hope you all had a good one.

OMG I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! 13 reviews for the last chapter. I'm basking in that glory!! =D  
You people are the bestest! =)

Back on topic...here is chapter 4 of the Taming of Sora...Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW! XD

* * *

**The Taming of Sora**

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just teenage life. Whatever it was, it changed her. Mimi changed too, though she remained kind and slightly air-headed, but gained one thing she didn't need before, popularity. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Friends or Fake?**

"This can't be happening… this can't be happening… this can't be happening…"

"How long do you think she's going to be like that?" Kari Kamiya asked as she sat on the couch next to Sora. She was Sora's best friend, even though she was the same age as Mimi. The petite brunette munched intently on chips as she and the redhead stared at Sora's younger sister.

Mimi was in a catatonic state. There was no shaking her out of this… trauma. Inside Mimi was fuming. Who in their right mind would go out with SORA!? Sora was a man hating, khaki wearing, heinous bitch! She was unkind, sarcastic, and downright rude. Mimi was screwed.

"I have no idea," Sora replied standing up. She poked Mimi with her finger, "Earth to Drama Queen, come in Drama Queen. Kari, I think we lost her," Sora said sadly. Kari laughed and held her stomach as Sora dropped to her knees and draped herself over her sister. "No! Please! Mimi, wake up! Not my sister! Please!"

Mimi snapped her eyes to Sora and glared. "Get off of me, you cow!"

"Kari! It's a miracle, she's alive." Sora hugged Mimi tightly. "Thank the heavens!"

"Ha-ha-ha, you're such a spaz you know that!" Mimi snorted. "Sora, you're my sister, please, please just go out with one guy! Once, I just want one night of happiness."

"You just called me a cow _and_ a spaz. Uh, let me think about that…" Sora tapped her chin thoughtfully. "… NO!"

"Ugh! I hate you!" Mimi wailed getting up from the couch. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Sora followed after her, with Kari right behind. "Aw Meems, but I love you!"

"HA!" Mimi huffed. "RaRa…"

"Don't 'RaRa' me!" Sora said, ignoring the nickname Mimi had given her when they were little. She couldn't say Sora, so instead Mimi christened her RaRa.

"Well if you love me, you'll do this," Mimi implored. She fell to her knees in front of Sora, her hands gripped her sister's tightly. "I'm begging you! Please."

"Get off the floor," Sora snapped.

Mimi's eyes grew large and her bottom lip pushed out. "Please."

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll consider it."

"THANK YOU!" Mimi screamed jumping up and hugging Sora. She pushed her away and walked out of the room. "Oh, by the way, nice top, Kari."

She made her way upstairs, with her mind lost in thought. There was no way any sane guy would go out with her over baring sister. He'd have to be psychotic. And that's when it hit her.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you those cancer sticks are going to kill you?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"I'm just saying, Tai," a seventeen year old with dark blue almost black hair said to the guy who was sitting on the roof next to him. "And don't answer a question with another question. I hate when you do that!"

"Ken, shut up! You're a freaking pothead and you're on my case about smoking."

Ken pulled the joint from his lips and smiled, "I'm a genius, and I need to relax once in a while." Tai blew a cloud of smoke in Ken's face, the latter choked. "Dick!"

"You want it?" Tai asked cocking an eyebrow.

Ken took a deep drag from his own version of cancer stick, his lavender eyes stared at Tai in a 'screw you' manner, "You wish."

Tai ignored him and looked out at the school's landscape below them. Akira Odaiba High was Taichi Kamiya's own personal hell. There was only a few months left in the year and only one month after that he'd be eighteen. That meant freedom; that was the moment Tai was waiting for. He hated this superficial school, he couldn't stand his parents, his little sister was alright, but Tai didn't really care about being close to anyone. He had to admit that now he only had one friend.

He turned his head and examined the teen sitting next to him. He'd met Ken Ichijouji when he was fourteen. Ken was getting jumped by that asshole Kido and his rich preppy friends. Ken was very thin, not short, but lacked muscle. Tai happened to walk by and witness the event. Instead of walking away like any punk sissy would, Tai went to the pale boy's aid. He managed to break Joe's nose that day.

Tai smiled to himself at the memory.

Yes, Ken was by far Tai only friend, nowadays. But he wasn't Tai's best friend. The honor went to a girl who only talked to him when people weren't around to judge her. She was a year younger than him but she cared too much about what people thought.

Mimi Tachikawa was a people pleaser, but when she started her freshmen year at the school no one talked to her. The only people who gave her the time of day were Tai and Ken. At the time they were sophomores and she didn't look the way she did now. She always had a pretty face, but she wore no makeup, she didn't talk to people, she dressed in baggy clothes, and her hair was always pulled into a messy pony tail. Fourteen-year-old Mimi was nothing like her fifteen-year-old sister.

Tai growled to himself as he remembered the dumb crush he'd had on Sora Tachikawa. Sora was Ms. Popularity and to Tai's horror, Sora secretly dated Joe. Tai would have given anything to be with Sora but she only laughed in his face when he asked her out. Instead, it was Mimi who hugged him and told him to forget about Sora. Sora was just shallow and full of herself. It was Mimi who sat up on the phone with him all night, helping him get over a broken heart. Those phone calls made him feel like he knew the most about her, and she probably knew him more than his own family.

"Hey!" Ken yelled kicking Tai with the tip of his steel toe boot. "Let's go to class."

"I don't feel like it," Tai responded, still caught up in his memories. The summer that he turned sixteen, she turned fifteen and discovered that makeup and clothes made her feel better about herself. When Tai came back for his junior year of school, the Tachikawa sisters had both changed… for the worse.

"I don't give a shit what you feel like. Get up."

Tai reluctantly let Ken pull him to his feet and they walked to class.

They took their seats at the lab table. This was Biology. A meaningless class that Tai didn't even want to take but Ken had forced him. He had to admit, if it weren't for Ken, he wouldn't be graduating in June.

"Hey," Izzy said as he sat down at a lab table next to Matt.

"What's up?" Matt replied with a nod of the head.

"Not much. So there's a new rumor going around school," Izzy piped up.

"Izzy, to be honest, I didn't take you for a rumor mongrel," Matt whispered as he took notes.

"I'm not," Izzy replied. "But for you, my friend, I listened to Miyako Inoue talk for a half an hour."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Matt chuckled quietly.

Izzy moaned into his palms as he rubbed his face. "It was utter torment, but this is what I found out. Remember your little girlfriend problem?"

Matt stared at him strangely, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm talking about the junior twit that you're all ga-ga over."

"Her name is Mimi," Matt chided.

"Whatever, anyway from what Miyako was saying… there is a new rule in the Tachikawa home. Mimi can date now."

Matt's face brightened so much that Izzy had to suppress a laugh. "That's perfect."

"Not so fast, Romeo. There's a catch."

Matt's smile fell, "Isn't there always?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, well Mimi can date, when Sora does."

"Sora can't be that bad. I've seen her, she's pretty."

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but Sora Tachikawa isn't a people person. She's very, how do I put this nicely?" Izzy paused and scratched his forehead, "She's like the damn Ice Queen."

"That's nicely?" Matt asked humored.

"It's nicer than calling her an atrocious bitch."

"Ah, well put then."

Izzy shrugged. Matt looked thoughtful for a moment, "What the hell am I supposed to do then? I mean if nobody wants to go out with Sora then I can't go out with Mimi!"

"Looks that way," Izzy agreed. "Someone would have to be seriously off their rocker to go out with Sora."

"Tai! Damn it, not in class! I told you about that already!"

Ken's voice carried over to Izzy and Matt. They both turned their heads toward the source of the commotion. Tai was lighting a cigarette using the Bunsen burner and stabbing holes into the frogs they were supposed to be dissecting.

"How off?" Matt pondered aloud.

"I think we may have found our guy!" Izzy smiled.

* * *

The bell rang shrilly signaling the end of the school day. Mimi picked up her folder, and shouldered her large BCBG purse. Her mind had been in overdrive since last night. There was a possibility that she could now date, so that deserved a major YAY! But the damper on the situation, as always, was Sora. No matter how hard Mimi tried, Sora never failed to ruin her plans. The answer to all her problems was so simple that Mimi actually hit herself in head when it popped into her mind. The task now was getting him to say yes.

It would be pointless to just walk up to him and start a conversation, evident by the other day when she'd told him "hi." No, this had to be carefully planned out. It had to be at just the right moment. The possibility of him actually agreeing was preposterous. He would no doubt laugh in her face. She wouldn't have blamed him if that was what he did. Mimi knew deep down she deserved such treatment from him.

Sighing dejectedly, she turned the dial on her lock. 15 right, 33 left, 11 right. There was a rustle of paper and Mimi looked to her right first to see if anyone was near. Turning her head she yelped in surprise as her caramel eyes met deep gray. She took a startled step backwards, her bare shoulders coming in contact with the cold metal made her shiver.

"Hey there, Hottie," he said in a smooth voice, clearly trying way too hard to sound sexy.

"Uh, hi Joe," Mimi greeted, pushing him away from her.

"So Mimi, Miyako told me a little secret," Joe noted as he leaned against the next locker.

"Did she?" Mimi asked as she reapplied a coat of lip gloss.

"She sure did," he replied. "She said that your psycho dad finally changed his stupid rule."

Mimi turned to look at him, "What did you say about my father?"

"Mimi, babe, I was joking."

Mimi looked over Joe's shoulder and seen Tai walking down the hallway. "Whatever. Joe, can I call you later?"

"Sure, do you need a ride home?"

Mimi shook her head no.

"But I do."

They both turned to see Miyako standing next to them.

"Alright, Miya."

Mimi looked at Miyako and was about to say something when Miyako interjected, "Let's go, Joe. Bye Meems." They walked away, Joe's arm draped over Miyako's shoulder.

"Wow, I'm appalled, even you're new friends are fake. I guess you got everything you wanted and more, eh, Mi?"

Mimi whipped around, the frill of her wavy navy blue strapless dress and her honey curls swayed. Tai stood a mere three feet away in all his disheveled glory. Black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, his signature combat boots, a silver chain dangling from a belt loop and extending to his wallet tucked securely in his back pocket.

For a second she wanted to hug him. She could lie all she wanted and claim Miyako was her best friend but that was a lie. "Chi…"

Tai winced. Mimi had been the only one to ever call him that. The sound disgusted him. "Don't waste your phoniness on me, please. I'm not really in the mood."

"Could you give me a ride home?" Mimi asked quietly.

"And why should I do anything for you?" Tai asked, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at her.

"I just though that… you know… we… we could talk?" Mimi replied sheepishly.

"Talk? Why would I want to talk to you?"

"You're the one who started this conversation!" Mimi shot back.

Tai stared at her. "I only did that because I was proving a point." With that he turned on his heel and left Mimi standing alone in the hallway.

Matt walked out of the guy's restroom to see his dream girl standing by herself, tears falling down her cheeks. He stood still for a few seconds trying to figure out whether he should talk to her or not. He sighed, aggravated that he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

She turned and looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head. "You didn't do anything. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking," she said quietly. She wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I must look like such a mess, huh?"

"I think you look perfect," Matt said breathlessly.

Mimi giggled. "Quite the charmer aren't you, um…"

"Matt!" Matt replied, a little giddy that he was finally talking to her. When she giggled at him, he blushed and quickly amended his words, "I'm Matt Ishida. You're Mimi, right?"

Mimi nodded, "Yup, that's me. Uh, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a car?" Mimi asked.

Matt silently thanked his father for letting him use the car today. "Yeah, do you need a ride?"

Mimi blushed a light pink; she could feel the heat in her cheeks and put her head down. She nodded and Matt smiled as her head bobbed up and down.

"Come on," Matt said taking her bag and guiding her out of the school to the parking lot.

* * *

Sora sat in the comfort of her own car. She watched as Miyako left with Joe Kido. The conceited blue haired cretin had the nerve to wink at her and blow a kiss, Sora gagged. Kari waved as she got into her boyfriend Takeru's car and they went to her house. Tai, Kari's older brother, stomped his way over to his street bike, angrily shoved his arms into a leather jacket and sped out of the parking lot.

When Sora saw Joe leave with Mimi's best friend, something inside of her compelled her to wait for Mimi. It had been a full half an hour and Mimi still hadn't come out of the school. Sora pulled out her cell phone and started texting an urgent message to her sister. But then the doors opened.

The blond guy who she'd seen on Monday in the counselor's office was walking next to her sister, and if Sora hadn't seen it she would never have believed it. Mimi was blushing! Mimi never blushed. This had to be hardcore.

A smile played on Sora's lips as she watched the guy open the door to his car and let Mimi in. Sora heard him tell her to '_watch her head_' and '_don't forget to put her seat belt on_.'

She started the engine to her car and drove away before they did. She decided not to bring this up to their father.

* * *

Well?

Please Review...next chapter will be _Frienemies with Benefits_. (Not what you're probably thinking.)

ADVERTISMENTS: Check out these stories =D  
**Hearts and Daggers** by _Sincere Friendship  
_**Fade to Black** by _Hayleywilliams  
_**All Seems Beautiful** by _Syrinx Flute/Fizzing Wizard_

*These are my own recommendations... stories that I've read and liked. The author's did NOT ask me to do this!


	5. Frienemies With Benefits

**I know! I know! I know! This was sOOOO supposed to be posted like three days ago, I suck, I'm sorry! Feel free to stone me later! =D  
I promise I won't retaliate! Scout's honor.  
I wanted to thank everyone for their enthusiasm for this story! Much appreciated loves! You people are GRRREEEAATTT! Hey I'm not Tony the Tiger but egh, I try.**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded owns nothing!**

* * *

_**The Taming of Sora**_

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just adolescence. Whatever it was it changed her. Mimi never changed, she remained kind and slightly air-headed, and popular. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Frienemies With Benefits**

"Go talk to him." Izzy muttered, nudging Matt.

"No you go talk to him." Matt whispered back pushing Izzy forward.

Izzy planted his feet and hissed. "I don't have a death wish, besides this is for you!"

Matt and Izzy were standing behind some bushes (Matt refused to call it hiding, he said he would never "hide" from anyone) as they watched Tai and Ken eat lunch. Ken was talking to Tai who looked very bored with the chatter. They'd formed a plan the night before. They would simply ask Tai if he would go out on a date with Sora. How hard could that be? Sora was mean; Tai was strange, it only seemed fitting.

Matt adjusted the collar of his grey button up shirt. His dark blue eyes were finally visible because he'd let Mimi borrow his sun glasses. It was last week that he'd taken Mimi home. It was bright in the afternoon sunlight and she was shielding her eyes from it, those beautiful caramel eyes that Matt had become completely entranced with. He offered her the glasses and she accepted, with a wide smile on her face. It was for that smile and those eyes that Matt stood up from his position.

Izzy stared at him in disbelief as Matt began to walk toward Tai and Ken. Every person Matt passed in fact gave the same reaction. No one dared approach Tai Kamiya. He was like a parasite. It was as if the guy had some contagious disease that was capable of killing instantaneously. But Matt had dealt with worse guys; he used to sell drugs to them. He'd fought a few here and there. Matt crossed his fingers hoping that that wouldn't happen today. That's all he needed was to get into a fight with this guy.

"So I stayed up last night writing a new song. I hold high hopes for it." Ken said happily, well with as much happiness as a guy who hidden his face with his hair for the past four years could must, as he scribbled unreadable words in a notebook. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Fascinate me." Tai said in a bored voice.

"_When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._"(1)

"Interesting." Matt said lazily, as he strolled up to them.

Ken put his pen down and stared at Matt with eyebrows raised and eyes slightly enlarged.

"Are you addressing us?" Ken asked skeptically. "And enlighten me as to what you find so interesting."

Tai looked up at Matt and laughed. Matt smirked and stared at the notebook clutched in Ken's hand.

"The lyrics, they sound really interesting. They are lyrics right?"

Ken nodded and Tai tilted his head to the side trying to size Matt up.

"What do you want?" Tai asked tartly.

"I'm Matt." Matt held out his hand to Tai to shake, Tai merely stared at it. Matt pulled away, "Yeah, I'm new here."

"That's nice and dandy," Tai sneered, "But it doesn't answer my question."

Matt shifted his weight from one foot to the other, maybe this guy made people fear him, but not Matt. "Would you be willing to go out with Sora Tachikawa?"

Tai choked on the green Monster energy drink he was consuming. Ken's eyes bulged beneath his fringed bangs and Matt took that as an odd sign.

"Are you effing crazy?" Tai demanded.

"No."

"Then what in that pretty boy head of yours would make you think that I would even go near that hag?" Tai stood up from the table he was sitting at. Ken mirrored his action but held a hand to Tai's shoulder. Tai shrugged him off.

"The fact that you are." Matt said boldly, now eye to eye with Tai. They were both impressively tall and Ken paled in comparison.

Tai's face twisted from outrage to thoughtfulness to disbelief then finally it calmed. His deep brown eyes became unreadable. "Sorry pretty boy but you'd have to give me cash before you get me to agree to that."

Matt's hope died in an instant. His cobalt eyes blinked with a tinge of sadness. Matt nodded solemnly and turned away.

For a second Tai's heart strings pulled. This guy looked so pathetic in front of him, an image that Tai had seen of his own reflection in his mind's eye. What did it matter to this guy if he went out with Sora? Why did this guy want him to? What would possess someone to do such a thing?

Then the light bulb flickered on, like a neon sign trying to push energy through itself to illuminate the word.

_Mimi._

Tai wasn't stupid, and he really couldn't ignore the latest buzz around school. No matter how hard he'd tried. The news was everywhere he went. Girls gossiped about it in the hall, guys talked about it in the restrooms (the one place that Tai actually thought was a sacred place for men), even the teachers couldn't help but add their two sense on the situation.

Even though he'd refused to speak with her on friendly terms, he himself was admittedly a bit intrigued in the face that Mimi and her sister could now date. It was actually quite stupid; Sora had always dated behind her father's back. Mimi on the other hand actually followed the rule.

So this guy, Matt, wanted to go out with Mimi. But he wanted Tai to go out with Sora. Well it was going to take a lot for Tai to even consider doing that!

* * *

Sora walked down to the library with Kari and TK. They were younger than her, but she preferred their company to others. Kari could always made her laugh and TK was maybe one of the few guys that Sora could actually stand being around.

"So how about we all go to Moonshine on Friday night?" Kari asked laying her books on the oak table top. "The cover band, you know The Monster's Flesh, is playing."

Kari's likes didn't seem to fit her appearance. She was very petite and had short wispy light brown hair. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown. She had a small nose and large eyes, thin eyebrows, smooth cheek bones and jaw line. Her style wasn't overly feminine but it lacked that hint of masculinity that Sora flaunted. She even added cute little clips and bows to her thin hair. It might seem a bit odd to people that this tiny creature loved death metal and acid rock. Kari was a diamond among the rough.

And that diamond belonged to Takeru Takaishi, TK for short. Kari had been friends with TK since they were in elementary school. It took some time for the shy young man to admit his feelings toward his best friend. But when they were freshmen at Akira Odaiba HS he'd come out with that fact, accidentally. Since then the tall, lean, and boyishly charming TK snagged Kari. TK was very cute; he would be handsome once he lost the baby face. It was round and always wearing a smile. He had sky blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

The way the two acted together was exceptionally sweet. To the point in fact that Sora found it either sickeningly sweet or captivatingly adorable. TK adored Kari and would agree to just about anything she ever suggested. Despite the fact that he chose classical and jazz music to the more chaotic favors of Kari.

"Sounds like a plan." TK smiled at Kari who beamed and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Do you people mind?" Sora sniped. "I just ate and I can feel my lunch churning."

"Fine." Kari smirked. "So you up for it Sor?"

"I don't know," Sora started as she stared at her Algebra book. Her eyebrows were furrowed together pensively.

"Come on Sora, it would be fun." TK said throwing a wad of paper at Sora.

It hit her in the head and she looked up wildly, "Watch yourself little boy." Her voice was cold.

TK paled and hid behind Kari. "Sorry." He said weakly, trying his best to be pleasant.

Sora sighed, "Fine I'll go. Besides maybe that way I can get Queen of the Tards to leave me alone. Mimi's been bugging the crap out of me."

Kari closed her book and started doodling on it with a black Sharpie. "Why don't you just tell her to sod off or at least ignore her?"

"Kari?" Sora said lamely, "Haven't you noticed that talking to Mimi is like talking to a brick wall? And if she does hear me it goes in one ear and out the other. It's pointless."

Kari and TK laughed and Sora joined. The librarian came over and tisked at their disruption to the silence. When all they did was laugh harder, she kicked them out.

* * *

"Miya?" Mimi called to Miyako who was standing at the other end of the hall.

Miyako's head snapped up at the sound of her name and she rushed over to Mimi. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you!" Mimi squealed. "It's so important like you have no idea!!!"

"Really?" Miyako said adjusting her small glasses. Her dyed lavender locks hung limply down her back. Her large light brown eyes showed some annoyance that Mimi couldn't place.

"Yup. Last week this really hot guy took me home and ohmigod I swear he was like the sweetest thing ever." Mimi gushed.

"Uh huh." Miyako said thoroughly bored and uninterested with what Mimi was saying.

Mimi frowned at Miyako's lack of enthusiasm. Mimi hadn't actually planned on telling Miya about Matt. If she did, she feared Miyako would chase after him. It was the type of person that she was; she wanted everything that Mimi had and more. It was probably the reason she'd thrown herself at Jou. No one actually said anything happened that day when Matt took Mimi home and Miyako forced herself upon Jou, but Mimi had a very good idea what they'd done. It was sickening.

Still Jou had much to offer, the car, the money, and the connections. His father had many important friends and Mimi was really interested in music. She wanted to sing, and she was actually good at it. If she kept Jou around her, she might get a little help with that.

But still…even in the short time that she'd spent with Matt, she enjoyed his company so much more than Jou's.

Miyako's expression brightened and she exclaimed, "Look there's Jou. Jou come here!!"

Jou waved at Miyako and walked over to them. He was exceptionally tall. Well over six inches taller the Mimi, she put his arm around Mimi's thin waist and pulled her close to him. "Hello ladies, how are we doing this fine afternoon?"

Miyako blushed and giggled; Mimi only looked at her questioningly and smiled awkwardly at Jou. "We're fine. And yourself?" Mimi asked, minding her manners.

"Alright, I guess. But you know what would make my day a lot better?" Jou asked, lifting his eyebrow up and down.

"What would that be?" Miyako asked excitedly.

"If Mimi would come to Tara Okiija's party with me on Friday night."

"Uh, Jou obviously by now you've heard about my father's rule." Jou nodded and Mimi continued, "Well Sora has to go out with someone before I can. Sorry." Mimi finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't fret babe," Jou said, his hand sliding down the folds of Mimi's pleated skirt. "I'll take care of it."

Mimi's eyes bugged and she turned her furious stare to Jou as he walked away.

* * *

"So what happened?" Izzy asked Matt as they walked to the burger joint three blocks from the school.

"He said no." Matt replied grumpily.

"I see." Izzy nodded. "Maybe there's another way."

Matt shook his head, "I doubt it. I think the only thing that might change his mind is money. Money that I don't have."

"I wish I could help you there." Izzy said sadly.

They got to the hamburger stand and ordered. They took their seats and Izzy opened his laptop. Matt eyed him, "Izzy, do you ever stop?"

"Not when I'm on a mission!" Izzy replied, his tongue lolled out to the side and his eyes were fixated on the bright screen in front of him.

"Mission?" Matt asked taking a large bite from his burger.

Izzy chomped down on his own meal. He nodded his head, "I tishnk at the ony probem can ee fishxed."

"What?"

Izzy swallow his food and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I said I think that the money problem can be fixed."

Matt put down the fry in his hand and let his full attention rest on Izzy, "Yeah, how?"

The door to the small restaurant opened, the bells above it jingling in the process.

"That's how." Izzy said nodding toward the door. "An idiot with money and a lot at that."

"Jou!! Hey Jou! Come sit with us!!!" Some overly flamboyant girls called to the tall blue haired boy who was standing at the counter.

A renewed hope kindled in Matt stomach. He didn't want to associate with the jerk but if it meant he'd have a shot with Mimi…then so be it.

* * *

**I will be the first to admit this chapter kinda sucked, so sorry. It just that I need to get from point A to B, so next chapter will be WAAAAYYYY better.  
Characters (Kari in particular) are a smudge OOC, but I wanted them to be that way. I hope no one is terribly upset by that.**

**MAJOR TAIORA MOMENT COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: _OH NO HE DIDN'T!!!_**

**Notes:  
(1) Bad Things by Jace Everett. Awesome song that I totally jacked from HBO's TRUE BLOOD, great show. Kinda makes you wonder if Stephenie Meyers ripped it off. Huh...**

**All things aside, please REVIEW!!**


	6. Oh No, He Didn't

**Hey everyone!!! **

**I took forFREAKINGever. And I'm sorry. I got the flu last weekend! Ugh, it was horrible. Anyways...sorry for the wait. **

**Thanks for all the reviews...you peoples are the best. Lis, thank you for the review, I'm glad you're liking this so far.**

**Here we go...**

_**

* * *

**_

The Taming of Sora

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just adolescence. Whatever it was it changed her. Mimi never changed, she remained kind and slightly air-headed, and popular. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Oh No, He Didn't**

Jou was walking to his car when Izzy approached him. "What do you want," Jou looked Izzy up and down, "little person?"

Izzy smiled a hugely fake smile, "Well, I have a proposition for you."

"For me?" Jou asked cockily. "Listen here, uh, geek, I don't care to associate with the likes of you. Now, get out of my way."

"I think you'll want to reconsider that statement once I've told you what I had in mind."

"No I really wouldn't." Jou said rudely, shoving Izzy out of the way.

"ItinvolvesMimiTachikawa!" Izzy quickly interjected.

"What did you say?" Jou asked, suddenly interested.

The computer genius smoothed out his collar and smiled again. "Changed your tone I see."

Jou's eyes narrowed as he considered the red haired guy. He'd seen him a few times, particularly in his science classes. This guy was one of the smartest students in the entire school. Jou vaguely remembered seeing him back freshman year at orientation. Still, he'd never spoke one word to him. His name danced to the surface of Jou's brain but he couldn't place it. He'd heard this guy wasn't called his real name. He had some strange nickname, Kiddy…Ziggy…Zummy…something to that affect.

"My name's Izzy." Izzy said extending a hand to Jou. "And I was trying to convey to yourself that I have found a suitable way for you to court Mimi Tachikawa."

Jou eyed Izzy's hand skeptically. He stuck out his own; the utter revulsion of having to touch Izzy was clearly placed on his face. As soon as the gesture was completed Jou pulled back his hand and took a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of his pocket. He quickly cleaned his hands and then looked at Izzy, "I haven't got all day."

"Fine," Izzy sighed, "There is only one person who I've noticed is bat-shit enough to consider going out with Sora."

"What does that have to do with Mimi?" Jou asked; his patience for the shorter male dwindling.

"If Sora goes out, Mimi goes out." Jou nodded and Izzy continued, "Well Tai Kamiya is crazy. I'm sure you'd agree with me."

When Izzy said Tai's name the color in Jou's face drained and his hand covered his nose. "I want nothing to do with that son of a bitch!" Jou hissed. He quickly got into his car.

But Izzy held the door before Jou could close it. "No one does, but the new guy, the blond. His name is Matt Ishida. He'll handle all interaction with Kamiya."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" Jou said angrily.

"Kamiya requests monetary persuasion before going out Sora." Izzy said pleasantly, as if Jou wasn't being rude.

"So you're saying if I pay Kamiya, then I'll be able to go out with Mimi?" Jou asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Izzy nodded.

"I'll think about it." Jou said, "I'll let you know." Jou got into his car and drove away.

Matt walked out of the shadows and over to a gleeful looking Izzy, "Well?"

"Like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

"Mimi!" Sora yelled up the staircase. "Get down here!"

Mimi grudgingly walked down and stopped two steps in front of her sister, "What?"

"I'm going out tonight, I thought maybe you'd want to too."

Mimi stared at Sora, was she possibly being nice? Sure, Sora had mentioned considering helping her out but she never gave a definite answer. Now here she was, outright saying that she was going out. But 'going out' could be just with Kari, so in that case it wouldn't be considered a date and Mimi wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere.

"Who's going out?" Keisuke called from the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"We are!" Sora yelled back.

"And just who is we?" Their father asked as he walked into the foyer.

Sora smiled and threw her arm over Mimi, "Well, Dad that would be me and my darling sister."

Keisuke's expression faltered and he looked back and forth between his daughters. "You two are going out…together? Are you both feeling alright?"

"Dad, don't do that." Sora said in an annoyed tone. "Besides it's Friday night. I have a date and so does Mimi."

Keisuke looked at Sora like she was crazy. It was clear that he'd been hoping Sora would be a strong ally when it came to Mimi not dating. Yet here she was, _helping_ Mimi. "Sora, how much did Mimi pay you?" Keisuke asked.

"Daddy!" Mimi shrieked stomping her foot. "I didn't pay her a damn thing!"

"Don't say damn." Keisuke reprimanded. "Fine you two can go out, but I want your dates to come to the door."

Mimi smiled and nodded, "Sure thing Daddy. They'll be here at seven!" She turned to Sora and kissed her cheek, "I knew there was a reason why I claimed you! Thanks Ra-Ra."

Mimi ran up the stairs to her room and Keisuke walked back into the kitchen. Sora stood by herself at the foot of the stairs. This was bad. She didn't have an actual date she was going to go to Moonshine with Kari and…TK! That was it. TK would just have to come and act like her date. No harm in that. She'd just have to call Kari first.

* * *

"She wants me to what!?" TK asked his girlfriend frantically.

"All you have to do is go to the door and pick her up. That's it. Please!" Kari whined into the receiver.

She'd just hung up with Sora and she heard the pleading tone in Sora's voice. Kari was an extremely nice and loyal friend and being as such she'd dutifully called her boyfriend to ask a favor.

"Well, I don't mind really, I'm just shocked." TK replied. He sighed, "Sure I'll do it. I'll be there in a few. My brother's coming over today. Gotta do the fam-bam thing for a while. I'll talk to you later Sweetheart."

"You too Teeks." Kari said before hanging up the phone.

She jumped off of the stool in the kitchen and walked around the small island to get a drink from the refrigerator.

"What are you so happy about?" Tai asked as he and Ken walked into the kitchen as well.

Ken dropped his head and didn't look at Kari. She noticed this was a habit he'd acquired whenever he was in her presence. "Hi, Ken." Kari's said pleasantly. She took a long drink from her water bottle, "Ah, we're going to Moonshine tonight. The Monster's Flesh is playing. You guys should check it out. Later Bro." Kari poked Tai in the chest and he growled at her. "Bye, Ken!" Kari threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Bye, Kari." Ken whispered as the petite brunette flitted from the room.

"Do you ever plan on telling me about this insane crush you have on my sister?" Tai asked amusedly.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Ken muttered behind his curtain of long dark hair. "I believe you to be delusional Taichi."

"Says the pothead who hides from Kari whenever he sees her. You trip, mumble, and act like an idiot when she's around."

"Whatever," Ken snapped. "So are we going to Moonshine? That band is pretty good."

"I don't know maybe." Tai said considering it. "Kari's probably going with TK and the fire crotch."

"Fire crotch?" Ken asked with a hint of amusement. "How can you be sure?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hey little man," Matt said as he entered his mother's apartment, "What you up to?"

"This little man crap needs to stop, I'm the same height as you, and I'm still growing." TK growled. "And I'm going to a bar called Moonshine tonight, you're free to come. I'm going with my girlfriend and her best friend."

"Girlfriend? How come I've never met your girlfriend TK?" Matt asked as he scrutinized his sibling.

"You tell me. I never see you. Anyway, her name is Hikari Kamiya. She's a junior like me and-"

Matt cut TK off, "Did you just say her last name was Kamiya?" TK nodded.

_So she's probably Tai's sister. _Matt thought about how that might work to his advantage. It was a little aid, hopefully, almost too hopeful, but it was still worth a try. Then again…

"Do you want to come, yes or no? We can like double or whatever, Kari's best friend Sora doesn't have a date and her sister has been begging her to go and now I got stuck pretending to be her date so that Mimi…"

TK's words were drowned out in Matt's head. This was it, his own golden ticket. If Sora was going out then that meant Mimi most likely was too.

"Whatever, short-shit. I gotta go. Nice seeing you Teeks, tell Mom I'll drop by Sunday. Bye." Matt walked out of the apartment and nearly ran to his car. He had to get ready, if Mimi was going out there was only one place she was going…Tara Okiija's party.

* * *

"Yes! I know! I didn't think she would actually do it either! No, of course not. Well I was thinking of asking M-" Mimi stopped talking; her call waiting was beeping continuously in her ear. "Miya, I have to call you back. No, no. I'll call you back. Don't tell him. Yeah, alright. Bye Miyako."

She clicked the flash button and spoke, "Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking."

"Hey gorgeous." For a second Mimi let her heart flutter then realization dawned on her and she became a bit melancholy. "So I heard you're sister's going out tonight. That's perfect because I'm on my way to pick you up for the party."

"What party?" Mimi asked, trying her best to sound clueless. She hated doing that. It only gave people more reason to think she was a mindless idiot.

She heard him sigh and laugh, "Mimi, you silly girl. Tara's party of course."

"Jou," Mimi bit her lip, "I can't go. Sora doesn't have a date tonight and I-"

"Don't worry Mimi, it's all taken care of."

* * *

Tai stood outside of the white painted house with the cherry wood door. What in the world possessed him to do this? _Oh, that's right, five hundred dollars._ Tai never thought he'd see the day when he'd stoop so low as to be bought. The thought just made him feel cheap and used. It was the ashes of the burnt crush he'd had on her that brought him to this doorstep. It was the want to make her feel exactly like she'd made him.

Tai brought his index finger to the doorbell and pushed the small white button.

The chiming sound echoed throughout the large house. He hadn't been here in years. It was strange to stand outside this door. What was he going to say? There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Tachikawa would answer the door. But, considering his last encounter with the man, Tai held high hopes that it would go smoothly.

"SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!" A male voice shouted from the back of the house.

"GET IT!!" A girly voice screamed.

"I'M GETTING READY. YOU GET IT!" Another female voice shouted back.

Tai pushed the bell again, more to annoy the occupants than to get them to hurry.

"ONE OF YOU JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR!" The man's voice yelled.

"FINE! I'LL GET IT!"

Tai watched through the multiple glass panes in the door as a figure walked down the stairs. It was obviously feminine. He couldn't make out a face or anything else.

The door opened and he came face to face with a girl dressed in a tight purple dress. Mimi's hair was pulled up into a low side ponytail with her hair pushed up in the front and a black satin ribbed lining her side swept bangs. Her caramel eyes widened as they connected with Tai's chocolate ones. "What are you doing here?"

"Taichi? Taichi Kamiya, is that you?" Keisuke had appeared in the hallway door behind Mimi. "It is you, how are you doing son? Come in."

Mimi stood still holding the door frame for support.

"Thank you sir, excuse me, Meems."

Mimi nodded numbly and moved out of the way. Her throat had gotten dry and she's forgotten what she was about to say.

Keisuke had always liked Tai, he was the only boy that either one of his daughters had ever been acquainted with that he did like. He remembered the quiet sickly looking one who would come with Tai to spend time with Mimi, Keisuke didn't care too much for him. "Haven't seen you in quite some time. So you're here for Mimi? Well if she would have told me it was you that she wanted to date, I would have said yes a long time ago." Keisuke laughed as he escorted Tai to the living room. "So where are you two going tonight?" He looked expectantly between Mimi and Tai.

"We…we're no…" Mimi's voice trailed off as she stared at Tai. She couldn't figure out what he was doing here. She wasn't going out with him and she was having a hard time processing what her father had said. "Daddy, I'm not going out with Tai."

"You're not. Then Tai, what are you going here son?" Keisuke asked.

Tai fumbled for a second trying to figure out what he'd say. "I'm taking Sora out tonight."

"You're what?!" Keisuke and Mimi asked at the same time.

"Sora and I are going on a date tonight, Mr. Tachikawa. A small group of us are going to see a local band play." Tai answered politely. "If there's any problem with that, I'd understand perfectly sir."

"N..no..no. No problem at all." Keisuke said in a strangled voice. "Mimi," he cleared his throat, "go get your sister."

Mimi looked at Tai then with a shakily little nod she walked back up the stairs. She got to Sora's room and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Your date is here."

"Cool thanks."

"Uh huh. You're welcome." Mimi said robotically as Sora opened the door and walked out of the room.

Sora glanced at Mimi and laughed, "I know it's not who you'd think it was. Just don't tell Dad okay?"

"Kay." Mimi said with a slight laugh.

"Alright, have fun tonight Meems, stay safe. Love ya, brat." Sora smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah," Mimi said giddily. "You, too."

Sora could hear her father talking to someone and it didn't surprise her. He was probably giving TK the rules and regulations of dating his daughter. How laughable was that? Poor TK was most likely sitting there meekly and cursing both Sora and Kari. But as Sora got farther down the stairs she heard her dad laugh, and whoever was sitting with her father chucked as well. It was a deep, throaty laugh. Too deep to be TK. She walked into the room and paused mid-step.

"Hey Sora." Tai waved from the couch. "Ready for our date?"

* * *

**So it wasn't as bit of a Taiora moment as I wanted. But hey, next chapter they're going on a date together...can't you just smell the fluff and fight yet???**

**I do plan on somewhere in the story adding the infamous seen for 10 Things I Hate About You where Patrick sings to Kat on the bleachers. So here is where I need your help, you wonderful people...give me some ideas...tell me the name of a song that you want Tai to sing to Sora (please inclue the artist name). **

**Thanks a bunch.**

**ADVERTISMENTS (which I forgot last chapter)  
Sinful Se7en by Hakion n' Xubose  
Spirits of Destiny and Spirits of Ages by the one that will not be named  
Fade to Black by Hayley williams  
Love Story by ThatsWhatSheSaid07  
Intimacy by Cancercute**

**For all those fics that I frequently follow and review...people...UPDATE AND YOU JUST MIGHT SEE YOUR FIC IN MY ADVERTISMENTS. (Sincere Friendship/Cholo's Girl - I love you both but UPDATE!!!)**


	7. The Blond Behind the Door

**So I've been a little neglectful and I apologize. I've really tried to give you all the Taiora I've promised, but I think I didn't do as well as I wanted to. I'll try to do better next time.  
Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! I hope you'll continue to leave your comments after reading! **

**Anyway...not much to say this time around. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Just enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Taming of Sora**_

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just adolescence. Whatever it was it changed her. Mimi never changed, she remained kind and slightly air-headed, and popular. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Blond Behind the Door**

Sora stood in the doorway stunned. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was going to say something. Her eyes were narrowed but there was shock and confusion masking the slight anger. Mimi's giggling carried down the staircase. Keisuke grunted and Tai's scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, Sora, are you ready? We'll be a little late but you can have some more time if you need." Tai inwardly groaned.

There she was in dark wash jeans, platform sandals, and a red tube top. She wasn't what he'd call a vision. And then the fact that she was standing there like a guppy fish trying to breathe, made this small revenge and deceit ploy even better. He couldn't wait till this was all over. Then he could mock and laugh at her for a change.

Tai turned to Keisuke and shook his hand, "Thank you sir, it was nice to see you. We'll be going now."

Keisuke returned the gesture and clapped Tai on the back. "It was nice to see you, son. Come by anytime."

Tai grabbed a hold of Sora's hand that was hanging limply at her side and steered her to the entrance of her home. Stunned, Sora just allowed it.

Inside, her mind was a frantic mess. She was struggling with one, why Taichi Kamiya was here, and two, how he knew they were going to see a band. Perhaps Kari had told him but Kari would never send Tai. And Tai would never agree to something so stupid. Kari had in fact told Sora TK would be picking her up. This didn't make sense. Before Sora could really grasp it, she was standing in front of the door to her home.

And someone was knocking on the other side of it.

* * *

Matt stood in front of an unfamiliar door and waited till the occupants of the home answered. He could hear hushed voices on the other side of the oak door and it finally opened.

A woman with a pleasant smile stood inside. "Oh you must be Koushiro's little friend. It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Yoshie Izumi! Please come in!"

She ushered Matt into the living from of their small home. She grinned broadly and offered him food. Matt graciously declined. She introduced Matt to Izzy's dad, Masami.

"Well Kou is up in his room. Feel free to go up there. He said he'd be expecting you!" Yoshie gushed.

"Thank you," Matt said as he walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

As he climbed the steps he heard Izzy's mother speaking to his father. "Can you believe it? He actually has a friend now! This is wonderful. That boy didn't look like he knew a thing about computers!"

Matt stopped and rolled his eyes. He knew he was what some would call good-looking but that was just stereotyping. Matt took it into offense but then realized that Izzy didn't socialize, so Matt coming over was an exceptional event in Izzy's life.

He reached the landing, there were three doors and Izzy was standing in front of the only open one. Izzy's hand was covering his face and he was sighing. "That was embarrassing. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it man. Rents… that's their job," Matt said sympathetically. He clapped his hands together and nodded toward Izzy, "Well go get dressed and we'll go to the party."

"I am dressed."

Matt took in Izzy's full appearance. He was wearing creased khaki trousers, a button up collared shirt, and shiny shoes. Matt bit back laughter. "Back into the room. You are not going anywhere with me looking like that."

* * *

"TK?" Tai asked as he stared at the young blond.

"Tai? Sora?" TK questioned, looking thoroughly confused as his moved his head from side to side. "Uh?" He ran his hand through his hair and tried to smile.

"Who are you?" Keisuke challenged as he stared at TK.

"TK, he's TK," Sora mumbled.

"TK?" Keisuke said with a raised eyebrow. Then he scoffed, "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's short of Takeru, sir." TK gulped. His crystal blue eyes searched Sora's auburn ones. He was lost. And very curious as to why Sora was standing in front of the door with Tai Kamiya's arm wrapped around her waist. As far as he knew, the two never interacted… _ever_!

"Well Tawk-eh-ruu," Keisuke annunciated his name, "what are you doing here?"

"That is a good question Mr. Tachikawa." Tai said to Keisuke. He turned his gaze to TK, his gaze burning into the younger guy. TK looked to Sora helplessly, but she was on another planet.

"He's here for me Daddy!" a cheery voice interrupted the tension.

The four people standing in the doorway turned to see Mimi standing at the foot of the stairs with her hands on her hips, and a bright smile on her face.

"I see." Keisuke's voice had turned deadly. "Well fine. But I don't want you laying a hand on her. You're mouth, tongue, and penis better stay at least fifty feet away from her. Or else I'll chop them off!"

"That's enough Daddy," Mimi said kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be home later."

Mimi grabbed TK's arm and pulled him out of the house. "Just play along," she whispered urgently.

"Good night, Mr. Tachikawa, I'll have Sora home early!" Tai yelled as he half dragged Sora to his car.

* * *

He put her in and ran around to the driver's side. Tai smiled at her father one last time and drove away. They'd only gotten about a block away when Sora finally snapped back to reality. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"I'm taking you out on a date," Tai responded innocently.

"I've heard enough stories about girls who even attempt to go out on dates with you. Trust me, I don't want to. I can't even stand you! Let me out of this car!" She tried to open the door but it would release. "Let me out!"

"Sora, this is a moving car! What are you going to do, jump?" Tai said cheekily. "Besides, the doors are child safety locked."

Sora was fuming, but at his smile she felt the chill began to melt. Then she reminded herself that she disliked the big haired idiot sitting next to her. "Look, I don't know what the hell you are trying to pull, but I don't find this funny. If this is some damn joke, I don't want to be a part of it!"

Sora kept talking but Tai drowned her out by turning on the radio. There was a CD inside that he'd taken from Kari. There was big money at stake and he needed Sora to like him. Not for his own personal gratification but for the satisfaction of making her feel as horrible as she'd ever made him feel. The song played as Tai banged his palms against the steering wheel keeping time. He eventually moved onto humming along, and finally using words. "It's a beautiful lie, it's a perfect denial…" The more and more the song played the more Tai realized this song was so fitting to sitting in this car with her. "It's time to forget about the past, to wash away what happened last…" Sora was the one unattainable thing he couldn't have. Because she was the one who wanted nothing to do with him.

"What the hell am I doing here? With you of all people," Sora said acidly with an unnecessary roll of her auburn eyes. "Who put you up to this?"

Tai didn't say a word. He was finding her even more unpleasant yet at the same time humorous. He was enjoying her childish sighing and angry stares. Several times he resisted the urge to laugh.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sora asked.

"Are you going to act like a bitch?" Tai countered.

"Screw you!" she hissed.

"I guess that was a yes."

"Jerk." Sora slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Drive."

"Wha?" TK asked in confusion.

"Just drive me to Tara's party, and then you can go to Kari," Mimi replied.

TK nodded and started the engine to the car. He was lost. The plan was for him to pick up Sora, so why was Tai there, and why had Mimi cheerily announced that TK was her date. Mimi was a nice enough person, shallow, but nice. She'd never been rude or cruel to either him or Kari, so he had nothing against her. As he navigated his way to the party that almost the entire school would be attending, he remembered his brief conversation with his brother. Matt had been very interested in what TK was doing then when he mentioned the Tachikawas…

He turned to find Mimi reapplying a coat of shimmery lip gloss, "Mimi?"

"Huh?" she muttered as painted her lips with the glitter pink goo.

"Do you know my brother?" TK asked.

Mimi put her lip gloss away and stared at TK. His blond hair, his blue eyes, the slight pull at the corners of his mouth... "Matt? Matt is your brother?"

* * *

Kari stood outside of Moonshine. She was very upset. First off, she was standing there alone. Second, the damn bar was closed! And lastly, she was angry because she'd gotten dressed up for nothing. She stared down at her closed and adjusted her leather pencil skirt. The platform baby doll shoes on her feet gave her about two inches of height. The red corset that was snuggly tied to her upper body was supposed to give off that eerie glow that Kari adored under the club lights. She groaned and kicked a can before walking back to her car. She needed to text Sora before she and TK showed up for nothing.

_There was always Tara's party._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sora asked icily.

"Must you use that tone?"

"Just answer my damn question," Sora said irritably.

Tai's phone vibrated and he checked the message. "Fuck." He looked over at Sora and smiled. "Well, I was planning to take you to Moonshine, but it's closed."

"No it's not!" Sora sneered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes it is. We aren't going there. Here." He handed Sora his phone and she read a message from someone named Ken.

Sora had thought she knew who this guy might be but disregarded it. The message stated that Moonshine was shut down for the week. "Fine then take me home!"

"Ah, no. See we're on a date. And we're going to a little party!"

"You don't mean…" But Tai's smile silenced her. "Why am I even putting up with this?! I should just call the cops and say you kidnapped me or assaulted me."

"Do it." Tai pointed at his phone that was still in her hands. "I believe it's nine-one-one, but y'know, I could be wrong."

"Must you be so asshole-ish?"

"Asshole-ish… ass… hole… ish," Tai repeatedd slowly. "That's a good one. Asshole-ish. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

Sora couldn't, for the life of her, understand what Tai Kamiya was doing. Then again, she couldn't fully understand what she was doing in the car with him either. Her mind was frantically trying to piece together the events of the night. He'd showed up unexpectedly, of that she was certain. The memory of Mimi coming to tell her 'her date' was there floated to the forefront of Sora's thoughts. She'd get back at her, that lying little airhead.

Tai smiled over at Sora, "What are you upset? I was joking. No hard feelings, okay?"

There was too much riding on this. Jou Kido was going to pay for Tai's new car, whether he knew it or not. And because of that Tai found it primitive that he be nice to Sora. They had been driving in silence for about two minutes when Sora turned in her seat to stare at Tai, "Why are you doing this?"

Tai smiled at Sora's confused expression. "Can't a guy just want to date a pretty girl?"

Sora, as much as she tried to restrain herself, blushed a deep red. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and her ears were beginning to blend with her hair. She turned her head away from him and spoke, "Kiss ass. For real, what are you doing?"

"Something I was too chicken to do before," Tai replied confidently.

Sora turned around, skin back to its normal lightly tanned tone. "And what would that be?"

"Taking no for an answer," Tai said. He stopped the car and looked around. "We're here." Tai got out of the car. Sora watched him walk around to her side of the car. She opened the door and he lifted an eyebrow, "Won't even let me be a gentleman."

"I don't need a man to do anything for me," Sora jeered. She was trying to make up for her momentary lapse of judgment and dignity. "Now if you don't mind, can you get out of my way?"

Tai rolled his eyes and smirked, "As you wish, princess."

"Don't call me that," Sora said through gritted teeth. "You have me mistaken for Mimi."

* * *

"Come on TK, you can at least wait inside with me for her."

"I don't know Mimi; she's gonna be a little upset if she can't find me."

"Tell her it was my fault!" Mimi held her hand out, "Please!"

TK smiled and grabbed her outstretched hand.

* * *

Keisuke was sitting in the living room nursing a glass of scotch. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt very uneasy, he glanced at the clock and it only told him that it was barely past eight-thirty. He looked around the empty room. It was so quiet.

There was no Sora blasting her music. There was no Mimi talking on the phone. There were no arguments about missing hair supplies and socks. It was pure peace.

He'd wanted peace and quiet for years. Since Sora was six and Mimi five. But now that he had it, he found it difficult to cope with.

Keisuke sat down his glass and pulled open a small drawer in the coffee table. It was hidden; neither of his daughters knew it was there. Inside was a photo album, a history of both of their mothers.

In the beginning of the album were pictures of Satoe. Mimi was nearly identical except she had his eyes. She was sitting on swing and staring up at him. Her hands rested on the curve of her round belly. She'd been pregnant with Mimi. As he turned the pages he came to the first picture he'd ever taken with Toshiko. It was of them, Sora and Mimi. They were at the circus and both girls had ice cream smeared across their faces. The four women in this picture book were his everything. Satoe made him smile, Mimi gave him a reason to live, Toshiko gave him light, and Sora kept his heart alive.

He was transfixed by the photos, so much so that he failed to hear the knock on the front door. Whoever the visitor was, they were now pounding on the door loudly. Growling darkly, Keisuke rose from his seat and walked briskly toward the door. He yanked open the door and to find a tall teenage guy with shoulder length blue hair. He was wearing small glasses, similar to Keisuke's own. But he had a cocky air about him. One that Keisuke detested.

"What?" Keisuke asked tartly.

Jou held his hand out and grinned deviously. "My name is Jou Kido. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm here to pick up Mimi for our date."

"Is that a fact?" Keisuke asked. He erected his stance, effectively gaining height over Jou. "Well Jou. My daughter is already on a date. And no, I've been fortunate to have _never_ heard of you." Jou stared at Keisuke with an expression of mingled confusion and arrogance. "And if I were you, I'd stay away from my daughter. I don't need her socializing with the likes of you!" With that Keisuke slammed the door in Jou's face. He walked over to a bookcase and poured himself an even bigger drink than the last one.

He planned on waiting for his daughters to come home.

* * *

The entrance hall was packed. People were pressed up against walls making out. Guys were drinking around one of the many kegs and the baseball team was getting a beer bong ready. TK recognized a few guys from the basketball team eyeing him strangely. Girls passed by them and hissed at Mimi. While guys were trying to figure out how TK Takaishi had managed to show up with Mimi Tachikawa when he was clearly dating Kari Kamiya, the two hottest junior girls.

Jou stared at Mimi who was holding a blond teen's hand. He snarled deeply and Miyako, who was standing at his side desperately trying to get his attention, huffed in irritation.

"Go get me another beer," Jou demanded of the lavender haired twat. Miyako looked taken about to be addressed that way. She had thought Jou liked her, after everything they'd done she'd thought he'd choose her. But clearly, by the way he was gawking at Mimi, she was wrong.

"Whatever." Miyako crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"If you aren't going to do as I say, then be gone," Jou said with a dismissive wave. The guys he was standing with turned to Miyako and laughed. Her eyes blazed with anger and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, Jou!" a large guy called out. He was pudgy and had a round head with fat cheeks and beady eyes.

"Junpei," Jou droned lazily.

"I thought you were supposed to be here with Tachikawa, why is that Takaishi dude with her?"

"I don't fucking know, you moron. Go find out!"

Junpei nodded. It was an unspoken command to physically demand answers from TK.

* * *

Izzy looked around nervously. He felt very uncomfortable. He didn't dress like this. And he certainly didn't normally catch girls staring at him, when he really thought about it… girls didn't even spare a glance at him. "I feel like I'm naked!" he whispered to Matt.

The blond laughed and shrugged, "Bask in it."

"Shut up, I look stupid." Izzy looked down at his clothes. They weren't terribly uncomfortable but still.

"Quit complaining. I swear I feel like I'm your gay best friend who dressed you!" Matt muttered sourly.

"But you aren't."

Matt sighed, "I know that, but think about it. A hot guy with style, it just screams flaming."

"I see." Izzy noticed a guy who looked almost identical to Matt. He was holding a brunette with an amazing body's hand. "Isn't that your brother?"

"Yeah, that's TK," Matt said taking notice of his little brother. "And that must be his girlfriend. Wow, she's hot. Good job, Teeks."

The girl turned around and Matt's jaw dropped. Izzy bit back laugher and put his knuckles to his lips. "Um… sorry Matt."

"Wait!" Matt snapped. "Who's that guy!?"

Izzy turned in time to find a rather large guy looming over TK and Mimi.

* * *

**Well...was that enough Taiora? For some damn reason I'm having a hard time writing it. Would my lovely Taiora lovers please refresh my Taiora memory?  
Ah, I think I have an idea on which song I want Tai to sing to Sora, but still not sure. Please feel free to submit your song ideas.**

**If this chapter sucked, I'm very very very sorry. I've had a very hard week. For those of you who've read the most recent chapter of HGFC, you know why, and it's not looking good anymore. I'm trying to pour my heart back into my fic, but it's been difficult.**

**Oh and one more thing...if you don't like the story or that fact that some characters are OOC, don't review. Don't even read...and DO NOT ALERT if you are going to FLAME!**

**Advertisments - Not very many. I haven't really read many that are tickling my fancy.  
Secrets of the Heart by Takarifan101  
Valentine FIC! and Digital Generations: A New Generation by LoneWolfVampire13  
Sister in law by Jaeda star  
The Year Everything Changed by Light-of-Hope-07**

**REVIEW!!! =D**


	8. Parties Always Lead to Trouble Always

**Hey! Sorry for taking... well, forever. Here's the next chapter. It's long-er to make up for not updating. Anywhozerwoozer... There's a Taiora moment! AGH! And a MIMATO! And a fun Izzy moment too! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

* * *

_**The Taming of Sora**_

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just adolescence. Whatever it was it changed her. Mimi never changed, she remained kind and slightly air-headed, and popular. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Parties Always Lead to Trouble... Always**

"Let me go home! Look I have the perfect plan. I'll tell my dad that you were in a horrendous car accident and you were burned to death," Sora said hopefully as Tai grabbed her hand and walked through the door with her. "Let me go you big-headed, egotistical, chauvinistic buffoon!" She yanked her hand away, cast her gaze up to the ceiling and sighed. "If this is punishment for putting gum in Mimi's hair when I was ten, I'm sorry!"

"You're lucky I have thick skin, or else that might have hurt," Tai joked.

"Probably not as thick as your skull," Sora murmured.

"This will be fun!" Tai smirked and clasped his hand with Sora's. "I promise."

She snorted and glared at their joined fingers. "Tell me, do you value your phalanges?"

"My what?"

"These." Sora squeezed his fingers tightly and he yelped.

* * *

"Why Junpei, to what do we owe this pleasant meeting?" Mimi asked the bigger boy with a smile.

Junpei stared down at TK with disgust. "What are you doing here with Mimi?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and gave TK's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She hoped he'd take it as her word that she would handle the situation. "JP, calm down. TK just gave me a ride."

"Jou went to pick you up but your father dismissed him." Junpei nodded toward the area where Jou sat brooding. "In fact, he's over there waiting for you. Are you coming?" Junpei held out a hand for Mimi.

She looked up at TK and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you later. Tell Kari I'm sorry for keeping you." She didn't accept the offered hand but walked toward Jou with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"There's my favorite girl." Jou smiled at Mimi and gestured for her to have a seat on his lap. She was going to refuse when Junpei sat her down. "Comfortable?"

Mimi nodded automatically. But truth be told she would rather have stayed with TK. That aside, Miyako was staring at her like she was the black plague. What happened to "best-friends-forever?" Miyako was just beginning to show her true colors and Mimi was seeing that… in the worst possible way. Jou adjusted Mimi in his lap, sitting her in a more comfortable position. Mimi sat up straighter and looked around. Just as Jou's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Mimi spotted Matt staring at her from across the room.

* * *

Matt stared at the wide-eyed girl. Her face gave off nothing but false happiness. It was actually pissing Matt off the more and more he stared at her, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. She had his full attention and the weak glare in her eyes told him that she didn't want him to see her… not like this.

"And I hate to say it but-"

"Then don't, Izzy!" Matt barked. "I'll see you later. I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you mostly certainly are not!"

"You know that you just sounded like your mother right now, right?" Matt asked skeptically.

Izzy blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, that's not the point. You came here tonight to get the girl, so get her."

"And how do you propose I do that, Dr. Love?"

"Aw, that's where you're on your own. I might be a genius but I know zip about girls. I mean, aside from the videos I've downloaded. But those girls really don't count, I mean I've never converse with them. I just stare but that's completely irrelevant when you really think about it. I mean they are just females who are engaging in lewd and…"

"Izzy? Are you a porn addict?"

Izzy's face froze as several girls walked by and stared at him in disgust.

* * *

Sora walked ahead of Tai through the party. She had no real purpose here, except to be somewhat charitable to her sister. It was frustrating to have him following her around like he was a disturbing puppy. "Sit."

Tai stared at her in confusion.

"Stay."

Was Sora loosing it? Had she hit her head? What was going on? Tai wasn't sure but stood still, brown eyes looking her up and down for any trace of injury or illness.

Sora reached up and patted Tai's head. "Good puppy. Now stay… Stay!"

And suddenly she was swallowed up in the crowd. Tai looked around trying to find her but instead found his sister. "What are you doing here, twerp?"

"It's a party, I happen to know the girl throwing it. My boyfriend is here and so is my best friend. What are _you_ doing here? This isn't your thing. And where is your flunky?"

"Ken is not a flunky. He is a friend." Kari rolled her eyes. Tai glared and then he smiled, "Kari, where's your leech? I swear I seen him come here with Mimi."

Kari's eyes bulged then narrowed threateningly. "Very funny, asshole. TK was supposed to pick up Sora. We were going to Moonshine whe-"

Tai put his hand over her mouth, "Kari, your voice, it hurts my ears. You are so much prettier when you don't talk. Actually, and this is really a fun bit of information for you, I'm here with Sora. And, and this is a really good 'and,' your boyfriend brought Mimi here. Ouch, that has to sting. I'll see you later brat."

Kari stared at her brother's retreating back with anger flaring in the depths of her brown eyes. The anger turned to rage when she spotted a blond head. She stomped over to him, ready to give him the telling off of a lifetime. Mid-step she remembered that Tai said he was there with Sora. "What the hell?"

* * *

Sora avoided mingling and the funny stares she was receiving at all costs. It wasn't until she was pumped into by a certain blue haired turd that she spoke.

"Mmm… Sora, looking good, babe. How ya been? I haven't seen you at a party in a while. Your ass still fine as ever I hope."

"Fuck off before I turn you into a sterilized little prick. Oh wait, little prick, I got that part right!" Sora tried walking away but Jou caught her arm. "Let go of me."

"Do you know where I just was?" Jou asked cockily.

"Shoving your dick into a vacuum hose?" Sora offered.

Jou laughed. "Cute, but no. I was sitting over there, with your sister in my lap. Damn Sora, I can't believe you kept her locked up for so long."

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Sora snapped.

"Hey, Jou," Mimi stopped short as she seen her sister talking to Jou. "Uh, I'm gonna go get a drink, you want to come?"

Jou smiled at Sora and leaned in to whisper, "She came to me." With that Jou nodded at Mimi and walked off toward the drinks.

Mimi turned to follow him when Sora called out her name. "Can you not address me in public? I mean people might think we're actually related."

"Mimi, don't go with him."

"Sora, stay out of my life!" Mimi spun on her heels and followed after Jou.

Sora angrily grabbed a shot glass from a passing guy. He smiled at her and clicked glasses with her before she threw it back and took another.

* * *

Ken stepped over the threshold and sighed. This was why he didn't come to these kinds of parties. He didn't fit in. It wasn't his thing. When he was fourteen, sure, but now that he was eighteen, life had taken a whole new meaning. Drunken stupidity at a high school party was not one of his new fascinations. Give him a snare, a Les Paul, and a thirty pack of booze and Ken was the party man. Just not here.

Why had he even come here? Oh that's right, to seek out the asshole that'd made start a minor fire in the restroom at Moonshine. Tai owned him, big time.

"What are you doing here?" An amused voice asked from behind Ken.

He turned and found a petite brunette in a tight skirt and equally tight top. Her choppy brunette locks were pulled this way and that, accenting the layers. Her hands were on her slim hips and she was staring at him with glee in her large brown eyes. "Well, come on Ken, I know you can talk. I've heard you do it."

Ken blushed at the minor double meaning. But then shook that thought away, Kari wasn't home the night he and Tai brought back those girls from a gig.

"Um," Ken started.

"Um is a sound, not a word," Kari corrected. "Come on, I don't bite. Why did you and Tai come here? This really isn't your scene."

"You got that right," Ken mumbled.

Kari gasped and looked around wildly. "He speaks! Do mine eyes and ears deceive me, did the noble prince of darkness grant this humble girl with his voice?"

Ken blushed darker than before and let his hair fall over his eyes.

"I was kidding," Kari giggled. "Anyway, I'm off. If you see TK can you please tell him I'm looking for him? Thanks Kenny!"

"Sure, anything for you Kari…" She didn't hear him though; she was already turning a corner and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

TK fought off the urge to find JP and beat the shit out of him. If he meant to intimidate TK, he really hadn't. But TK was too much of a gentleman to start anything in front of Mimi. That wasn't right; his mother had raised him better than that. A flash of blond caught his eye and his brother was suddenly in front of him.

"What up bro? I didn't know you were going to be here?" TK smiled pleasantly at his only sibling.

"I could say the same for you," Matt muttered. "Weren't you going to a bar?"

"Closed."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Matt asked.

TK looked around, "Good question. I've been trying to find her since I got here. If you see her, let me know 'kay?"

"I don't even know what she looks like," Matt pointed out.

"She looks like this," Kari popped out from behind TK and smiled. "You must be Matt. I'm Kari."

Matt shook her hand but she reach out and hugged him. "Uh?"

"We're like family. Families hug. Okay, not really in mine but you can't blame me for wanting a cool older brother, mine's a dick. I'm sure you've probably seen him. Big haired, loud-mouth, black clothes, stupid smile."

"Tai?"

"Oh, so you know the thorn in my side? Yeah, Tai." Kari looked around the large room and then found Mimi dancing with Miyako. She looked at her boyfriend with a deadly grin, "TK?"

"Yes?" he asked looking down at her cheerfully.

"What were you doing here with Mimi?"

Matt looked closely at the small girl. Was it jealously that he was reading on her face, or morbid curiosity? Matt wasn't sure but waited intently to listen to his brother's answer. TK froze and then laughed. It was purely innocent. Nothing had happened, if anything, he'd done her a favor, a very small favor. Plus, it was more for Sora than anything else. "I drove her here."

"I see. And why did you do that?" Kari inquired, still overly sweet.

"It's actually a long and funny story," TK said.

"I'm all ears," Kari shot back. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at her boyfriend. "That meant start talking."

Matt had to laugh at the girl's tenacity. She took charge and whether TK would ever admit it, he was whipped. But Matt found Kari amusing, so much so that he sort of liked her. And as long as his little brother was happy, Matt was too.

* * *

Tai was growing increasingly bored with every passing second. High school parties were so mundane to him. It was pointless for him to sit there and watch the idiot's trip over their own feet and stumble up the stairs to find an empty bedroom. He held a can of weak beer in his hand and searched the dissipating crowd. The redhead walking toward the dining room grabbed his attention. His feet moved, bringing him ever closer to her. She had a red plastic cup in her hand and a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Tai asked as he stopped her from walking away.

"I'm having a good time. It's a party; you should really learn to loosen up. Sulking over there just makes you look gay." She laughed as if she'd just said a funny joke.

Tai smirked down at her and shook his head; Sora was wasted. She swayed on the spot and his smirk turned to concern. "Give me your cup."

"Go to hell, it's mine!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Uh," Sora looked around and put her hand to her head. "Um, somewhere over there. Look I don't need a babysitter. And frankly, I can't stand you. All you are is a sad, pathetic little boy who hides behind that nest that he calls hair. Leave me the hell alone."

People walked by and Sora threw herself into a guy and hugged him. It just so happened to be Jou Kido. Tai glared at him and Jou winked. He spun Sora away from him and stood next to Tai. "I guess my money's really coming in good use. Damn dude, good job."

"Fuck off, Kido."

Tai took off after Sora, only to find her dancing on a couch, slowly stripping herself of her clothing. Jou rushed past Tai and stood in front of Sora, cheering and whistling with the crowd.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know," Mimi replied. "Let's go see."

The two girls walked toward the commotion and Mimi's jaw dropped. There was her sister, shaking her ass for all she was worth in front of Jou and… _Tai?_ Mimi blinked back the furious tears that were stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe Sora was doing this. It was wrong, all wrong and it made Mimi angry. Not just the fact that Sora was basically embarrassing herself but because just by association of last name, Mimi would suffer the embarrassment of this too. Moreover, what would their parents say if they could see this?

Her mind was warped as she thought about her dead mother turning over in her grave at the sight of her daughter, that she didn't notice where she was walking. She slammed into a hard body and muttered a hurried apology. She looked up with a smile on her face but her eyes still staring at her neurotic sister.

"Mimi," a cold voice called.

Mimi's smile fell and she looked into Matt's eyes. "Matt, hey, do you know Miya?"

"No," Matt answered shortly.

"Miyako Inoue," the nearly drunk girl spluttered. "And who are you, hottie?"

"Mimi, can I talk to you?" He looked at Miyako and added, "Alone."

Mimi looked at Miya, then to Matt. She spotted Jou walking their way over Matt's shoulder and shrugged. "Actually I'm a little busy, but I'll catch up with you later!" Mimi dragged Miyako away and then got lost in the dancing people.

* * *

"Sora, get down now!" Tai demanded, severely pissed off. "I'll drag you down if I have to."

"Fuck off, Kamiya," Jou laughed. "Come on Sora, there's a twenty in it if you take off your top!"

Sora stiffed and lunged at Jou in a sloppy attempt at attacking him. She missed and fell into Tai. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder. "Fuck, you're heavy."

"Screw you. Forgive me for having a healthy appetite and not eating like an anorexic idiot."

"Now that isn't a polite way to talk about you best friend. Kari may be a lot of things but she's actually not an idiot," Tai laughed.

"I wasn't talking… Ohmigod, I'm gonna sick."

Tai set her down as he pulled out the keys to his car. "You be sick over there. You aren't getting into my car if you're going to throw up all over it."

"Gee, thanks," Sora croaked sourly.

Tai looked away as she hurled at his feet. "Fuck, man. These were new." He looked down at the hacking redhead and felt a pang of pity. "Sora, are you okay?" He knelt down in front of her and titled her chin up. Tai smiled at her lost expression. "Let's get you home."

"Hey," Sora said with a smile, "you have really pretty eyes. Really… really pretty."

"Thanks." Tai sat her in his car and buckled her seat belt. "You do too."

* * *

Mimi stood outside the house with Miyako at her side. So far things had gone from fun to bad to boring to embarrassing… the night just sucked. Mimi let her head fall on Miyako's shoulder and huffed. "This party was crap. I used up my "Get Out of Jail Free" card for nothing."

"Uh huh," Miyako sympathized.

"Hey ladies, a few of us are heading over to Junpei's house for a little after party, you coming?"

The question was directed at Mimi from Jou but Miyako took it upon herself to answer. "Sure."

"Sorry, I can't," Mimi said truthfully. "I have curfew at eleven."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jou whined. "Well you coming, Miya?"

"You bet."

"Miya!" Mimi shook her head in amazement. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Figure it out," Miyako snapped as she and Jou walked away.

Mimi looked around sadly and shook the tears away. "Bitch."

"Did you fun have tonight?" Someone asked from behind her.

Mimi turned to see Matt staring at her. She shook her head slowly and looked at the floor. "No. My night was sucky."

"Pity," Matt lied as he walked away from her.

Mimi bit her lip and reached for him. "Matt, can... can you take me home?"

Rationality told Matt to leave her there. To ignore her like she'd ignored him. But he was a sucker for pretty girls, particularly this one. "Come on." He offered her his hand and she took it with a bright smile. Matt smirked back at her and led them to his car. It was like the day he found her in the hallway. He always seemed to find her when she was crying or sad. And as soon as she stepped foot in his car, her sadness was gone. Matt took pride in that fact.

* * *

"Sora, wake up!"

Sora cracked her eyes open slowly and looked around the unfamiliar car trying desperately to grasp her situation. Her head felt fuzzy and she rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to push away the sleep. "Where..."

"In front of your house."

Sora turned her head and found Tai sitting next to her. "You drove me home?"

"No, I was going to leave you there to drown in a pool of your own puke. Yes, I drove you home. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not _that_ big of an asshole."

"Right," Sora added sarcastically.

"Believe what you want," Tai responded without a hint of anger or any other rude emotion.

Sora observed him closely. His hands were on the steering wheel, his posture was relaxed, and he was staring at her. As much as she disliked the sudden attention, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Her body was moving closer to his, all thoughts of restraint gone from her mind.

Tai watched her lick her lips lightly and stopped himself from pulling her into a crushing kiss. He was dying to lean into the awaiting lip lock, yet he stayed where he was, forcing her to move ever closer. It was one way of getting back at her.

Growling in irritation, Sora scooted toward Tai even more. She was so close, his breath was hot against her lips. She reached in and felt her lips connect with his. She kissed him softly, molding her lips to his stiff ones.

That's when reality dawned on her that he wasn't kissing back. She sat back and looked at him, he was still staring at her but there was nothing in his expression to tell her what he was thinking. All she felt was shear dread and embarrassment. She'd just kissed the biggest jerk she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting and he just sat there. He was probably enjoying her humiliation.

Sora threw the door open and slammed it behind her. Tai sat in his seat, for once feeling like a true asshole.

* * *

Matt pulled up to the front of her house and Mimi stared out the tinted windows with uncertainty. Did she apologize for her behavior? Did she say that Jou meant nothing? Well that much was true. But if she told Matt that she was only using Jou, would he think her selfish and unworthy of his friendship?

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" Matt questioned darkly.

"Excuse me?" Mimi whispered.

"You play this sweet little princess role, Daddy's precious angel. But all you do is toy with people. Mimi, one day you're going to realize that people don't always play by your rules." Mimi stared at him in shock. What was he saying? "Don't look at me like that. It's insulting. Damn, I set up this whole scheme so that I could take you on one date! One frickin' date. And you know, I'm starting to feel like it was a waste of time. You don't care about anybody but yourself. Geez, Mimi, you're just as bad as your sister."

Mimi pressed her back against the door and looked at Matt, fury readable in her caramel eyes. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my sister. And I'm not what you think I am. I'll prove that to you."

"Yeah?" Matt laughed bitterly. "How?"

"Like this!" Mimi threw herself across the car and into Matt's arms. She kissed his lips with urgency and all too soon, pulled away. "Goodnight, Matt Ishida. Thanks for the ride home."

She got out of the car, the sound of her heart hammering in her ears, and her face flushed with excitement.

"You're late," Keisuke growled as he sat in the shadows of the living room.

"I know," Mimi chirped. She walked over to him, planted a kiss on his forehead and turned around. "Night, Daddy." She climbed the stairs quickly, almost running with the feeling of Matt's lips still tingling on hers.

* * *

Izzy groaned when he rolled over and untangled himself from the sheets. He ran his hand through his once gelled hair. The sun was too bright for his eyes to really adjust. He lay back down on his bed and yawned loudly. It was Saturday; there was no point in getting up early. He turned over, ready to pull the long body pillow he slept with toward him but instead found another body.

The girl was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. She was completely naked. Izzy stared in wonder at the girl then looked down at his own body. _Naked._

He nodded in excitement and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you," he whispered before snuggling closely to the girl.

* * *

**Review...**


	9. Liar, Liar, Joe's On Fire

**A/N: August 18, 2009**

It's safe to say that I've been a neglectful author(ess). I suck. Plan and simple. I won't be mad at anyone who leaves a review saying, "Damn, Diane, it's about fuckin' time!" Because honestly, I'm with you all. It's been way too freaking long, but I do need to thank Sincere Friendship, MimixIshida, Aster Selene, and everyone else who sent me PM's and countless reviews asking for updates. I love you all. If I didn't, I don't think this would ever be completed. But I'm planning on putting all my energy into completing the fic.

**Love ya'll!**

Oh, and I changed Jou to Joe. I don't care. It just started coming out that way and lo and behold, I had a bunch of "Joe's." (I'll also be fixing up the past chapters. Not rewrites, just clean ups.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. And for those of you were unaware, I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You either. (But you will notice that this chapter deviates from the movie greatly. That's because I got tired of trying to follow the movie. Enjoy my crazy ideas!)

* * *

**The Taming of Sora**

_Sora used to be fun and outgoing, she used to like talking and being bubbly, but then it all stopped. Maybe it had to do with the loss of her mother, maybe the reality that she had to play mom to her younger sister, maybe just adolescence. Whatever it was it changed her. Mimi never changed, she remained kind and slightly air-headed, and popular. She wanted to date boys, it wasn't like there was a lack of possibilities but it was a common known fact that the Tachikawa girls weren't allowed to date. Their father was Mr. Over-Protective, come with in ten feet of either one of his daughters and you won yourself a one way ticket to the grave._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Liar Liar, Joe's on Fire**

Joe Kido rolled over in his large bed and breathed in deeply. He expected to find the smell of cherries and vanilla, the way Mimi always smelled when she was around him. But instead, he was suffocated by a mass of purple hair. He was immediately revolted and swatted away the offending strands. The hair was greasy and smelled like cheap perfume. To be perfectly honest, the entire person lying next to him reeked of cheapness and stale sex. It was disgusting, and the longer she lay there, the more she stunk up his bed.

Joe lifted his foot, finding the dip in the girl's back, and pushed.

Miyako fell out of the king-sized bed with a scream. She jumped up wildly, feeling too much coldness after all the warmth of the bed. She struggled to cover up her "assets" as Joe sat in his bed laughing mirthlessly.

"Get out," he managed between guffaws.

"What?" Miyako asked angrily.

"Get out!" Joe repeated. "Are you slow, or do I need to have security escort you out?"

"But my clothes…"

"Are not my problem. You have three seconds. One…"

"You're an asshole!" Miyako seethed. She stood, her left arm pulled across her chest and her right hand coving her nether regions. Her golden eyes blazed angrily as she stood in the middle of Joe's room. This was the most humiliating moment of her life.

"Two…" Joe counted in a bored tone, but his eyes were alight with humor. He was enjoying her humiliation. Almost basking in it. "Three."

Miyako heard the pounding footsteps even before the door was throw open.

"Get rid of her. And someone order me a new bed." Joe called as he slammed the bathroom door. The sound of the water running was the last thing Miyako heard before she was dragged out of Joe's bedroom.

* * *

She flitted down the stairs, three steps ahead of her morose looking sister. The two girls separated as they reached the bottom steps, the brunette to the front door to retrieve the newspaper for her father, and the redhead to the dining room.

"Dad," Sora uttered in greeting. Keisuke nodded and accepted the newsprint that was placed in front of him.

"Good morning, my wonderful father," Mimi chirped as she kissed Keisuke's forehead. She danced from him to Sora and hugged her sister tightly, placing feathery kisses in Sora's straight hair. "And you too, my darling sister. Today's going to be a good day. I can tell."

"Speak for yourself!" Sora snapped.

The redhead's attitude was nothing out of the ordinary for the Tachikawa household. Sora was never a ray of sunshine, not in the morning nor any other time of day; though Keisuke did note the added sourness to her demeanor. But it was Mimi attitude that took him by surprise. She was not her usual self. It was currently eight thirty; the father of the teenagers checked both the wall clock and his wristwatch several times to be sure. Keisuke pulled Mimi by her arm to him and placed his palm on her forehead. "She doesn't have a fever," he said to Sora.

Her fiery brown eyes told him she really didn't care and the joke was something she'd rather not entertain. She rolled them and ignored his comment, eating her breakfast moodily. The poor piece of French toast was ripped to shreds and Sora angrily stabbed each piece with her fork.

"It looks like its bleeding syrup," Mimi noted as she bit into a piece of melon.

"Take it easy, Sora," Keisuke reprimanded. "Those were some of your mother's favorite plates."

Sora froze mid-stab and growled then shook her head in annoyance. She tossed her fork haphazardly onto her plate and pushed her chair away from the table. "I'm going out! Don't expect me home till late!"

"Sora!"

"Just leave her alone, Daddy," Mimi sighed. "Ten bucks says it's a guy." She winked and Keisuke's worry deepened.

He knew deep down that letting them go to that party could only end badly. He could image the horrors that his daughter's had endured. Sora was angrier than usual, Keisuke suspected alcohol abuse. And Mimi, she was awake before three thirty on a Saturday! That was almost unheard of in the Tachikawa household. Keisuke feared some sort of drug use, or sexual encounter. He held his heart as the possibility of both at the same time crossed his mind.

"Speaking of, I have to get going too. I'm going to the beach with Yuuki," Mimi kissed her father's cheek and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I didn't hear either of you ask permission!" Keisuke yelled, only to be met by a giggle and a snort coming from Mimi and Sora respectively.

It wasn't until the front door slammed after Mimi's departure that he thought about what she had said. Sora was experiencing guy problems, and then Mimi had said, "Speaking of…"

"MIMI!!!"

* * *

"Bye, Kiki. Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Yoshie Izumi stood in the door way to her immaculately spotless kitchen and gawked at the scene before her eyes. Her son, her cherished pride and joy, was kissing a girl. Not just kissing… _French_ kissing!

But that aside, she was thoroughly upset with the fact that the girl must have spent the night for she was wearing her son's clothing and her own were bundled up in her hands. Her son had been defiled and defiled another person inside of her home!

The girl walked down the small walkway and turned to wave at Izzy who leaned against the doorframe and gave a lazy wave in return. Smiling smugly, he turned to close the door. He rubbed his face and pumped his fists triumphantly with an exaggerated, "YES!"

"Koushiro."

Izzy froze and lifted his gaze to his glaring mother, whose arms were crossed firmly across her chest. "M-Mom!"

"Don't 'Mom' me!" Yoshie snared. "Living room! Now!" She grabbed him by the ear and marched him into the formal living room, calling out to her husband as they went. "MASAMI! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME YOU GIVE YOUR SON 'THE TALK!!!'"

* * *

"I- I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Why can't I be in a good mood, Mini-me?"

TK glared at Matt and when the elder blond smirked threw his basket ball at him. Matt caught it with a pained "Omph," as the ball connected with his chest. Matt's eyes watered as he worked to get air back into his lungs. TK leaned against the kitchen counter and jugged down a bottle of water with a self-satisfied smirk on his lightly tanned face.

"That," Matt wheezed, "really hurt!"

"You'll live. So answer my question, why are you happy-go-lucky?"

Matt straightened up and dribbled the ball on the linoleum floor, he smiled dreamily and TK was immediately taken aback. "Dude! You just got here and you already scored!?" TK screamed in outrage. "How the hell did that happen?"

The older blond couldn't help but feel a little pompous. He'd attained the biggest prize Akira Obaiba High had to offer. It was unbelievable luck that put the pieces together for him. He just had to make sure that they were super-glued together. He was sure, definitely certain, that Mimi felt the same way. There was too much heat behind that kiss. Too many 'I-want-you-so-much' vibes.

But if that was the case, Matt couldn't help but wonder why there was a part of him that was uneasy about it.

"So who was it?" TK demanded, yanking the ball out of Matt's hands.

"One, I didn't 'score.' Who even says that anymore?" Matt joked. "And two, it was _the one_."

"Right," TK scoffed. "The one? That's a very wide spectrum there, Mattie-boy. I thought any girl who fell into the bed of Matt Ishida was the 'the one.'"

"Very funny. This one really is."

"I really hope you aren't talking about Mimi," TK said, a worried expression playing in his eyes. Matt gave a noncommittal nod and TK shook his head. "Look, Mimi's a nice girl. She's been decent to me and Kari, so I have nothing personal against her. But you do need to understand that you do not know this girl. She's not exactly trouble, but you'll be the most hated guy in school. And a certain Joe Kido will be a little more than pissed."

"You don't have to worry about me, Mini-me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Hey, Ken!" Kari said happily, stepping aside to let her brother's best friend into the hall. "Come in."

"Um," Ken shuffled nervously and walked past Kari, accidentally grazing her chest with the back of his hand. He felt the blush flood his cheeks and his eyes widen at the close contact. He really hated being alone with Kari. She made him feel so much like, well, a teenage boy. "Thanks," he whispered.

Kari giggled and shrugged, "Any time. Tai's not here right now though. He left about an hour ago. You're free to wait. You can help me bake a cake if you want."

"A cake?" Ken asked warily.

"My kind of cake. Not my mom's."

Ken smiled, he would never intentionally say he wasn't fond of Yuuko's cooking, but he'd prefer even Tai's before eating Mrs. Kamiya's. Though it was nice that Kari had noticed and was accepting of his distaste. "Sure."

"Great." Kari walked into the kitchen and began pulling out pans and an electric mixer. Ken watched her as she leaned over the stove to set it. He gulped down his nervousness and was determined to enjoy this moment of serene bliss the he had with her.

"Ken," she called over her shoulder as she began to dig in the refrigerator. "Can you tell me what I need from in here?"

Ken smiled as he stared at Kari's backside and uttered a strangled, "Sure." He listed the ingredients and licked his lips to aid the sudden dryness. "So, umm… what's the occasion?"

"TK's birthday!" Kari answered happily.

Ken's smile fell. "I gotta go. I forgot I had to get some things for my mother."

"Okay. Bye, Kenny!"

* * *

Sora walked through the open market slowly; occasionally she'd stop to buy fresh fruit, flowers, or to admire the handiwork of some of the merchants who created simple yet marvelous pieces of jewelry. Her tote bag was filling up quickly and she decided it was time to go before she spent more money than she should. In that moment, she felt like Mimi, except she was sure that her credit card did not have a limit set on it.

She'd been in the market for three hours. Time seemed to pass her by without her even realizing it. Perhaps it was because it was one of the only places that gave her peace.

She remembered being five when Toshiko would bring her here. They would come alone, leaving Mimi at home with Keisuke. It would be a mother-daughter day. Uninterrupted and special. Toshiko would buy Sora fresh strawberries and an assortment of in season flowers - beautiful orchids. Those were the ones Sora remembered the most. She remembered the walk to they'd take to the nearby park where Toshiko would explain the nature and tricks to simple and elegant ikebana.

It was a peaceful pastime, one that Sora missed desperately.

She didn't notice that she had left the market, she was just walking aimlessly. She found herself in the park, and she smiled at the irony of her subconscious' way of making her feel even worse than she already did.

Sora found a spot under a large tree and sat down to admire the world flying by around her. She watched a child fall off a swing and run to his mother. The woman kissed her son's arm and the little boy giggled before running off.

It was moments like this, watching motherly interaction that got to her. The pain of tears stung the back of her eyelids. And she tried to focus her attention on something, anything else.

"Sora?"

Her concentration was broken by the sound of her own name, it wasn't exactly her name, it was the way her name was spoken. Her eyes overflowed with tears and she tipped her head back to force the tears away. But that action only resulted in her gaze falling on the person who had called out to her.

"Why are you crying?"

Sora stood up quickly and whipped away her tears. "That's none of your damn business, you cretin!"

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Well it's true. You are a foul-mouthed, loathsome, poor excuse for a human being! And I have nothing to say to you!" Sora snapped. "You made me look like an idiot last night!"

"Oh no, babe," Tai countered. "You did that all on your own. I didn't tell you to stand on the couch and start stripping. I didn't shove those shots down your throat. I took you home, or do you not remember that? And one more thing, I didn't attack you with my lips. That was you too!"

"That was a pity kiss!" Sora shouted, causing several passersby to stop and observe the teenagers. "Why would I kiss you for real? You're nothing, Tai. Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Tai asked darkly.

"Really."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" Sora snapped. "Why are you so damn stupid? Why don't you mind your own business? Why don't you get the hell away from me?"

"Why are you still standing here?" Tai countered.

Sora faltered, her jaw clenched as she rifled through her thoughts. He'd caught her there. She actually didn't know why she was still standing in front of him. Had he been anyone else, she would have kicked him in the balls and walked away. But he'd seen her cry. Sora Tachikawa cried in front of no one!

"Because you're someone I enjoy verbally abusing," Sora tried, her voice sounding less convincing than she could like.

"Right," Tai affirmed. He leaned against the tree she had been sitting under and smiled at the death glares she was sending his way. "You can still leave, you know?"

"I was here first!" Sora snapped.

"You want an ice cream?" Tai offered but received no response. "Eh, you're probably anti-bubble gum. I doubt you'll like anything sweet. I'll get you something bitter – like pear!"

* * *

Mimi lay back on her beach towel and soaked up the midday sun. Her friend Yuuki lay beside her texting away maddeningly to her 'friend.' Mimi was examining her wild thoughts. She was 99.9% sure that she was in "like" with Matt Ishida. But there was that small 0.01% that was telling her that just because she had one great night, which really wasn't even a full night, with Matt it didn't mean she should have his name tattooed onto her skin.

He was hot. That was a plus. He had those gorgeous eyes that made her melt and a smile that made her tingle. But he was a guy. A guy she wasn't really prepared to deal with. Due to her father's strictness, her experience in the field was limited. She'd be hit on many times, but she really just went off what she'd seen in movies. She didn't exactly know what she was doing.

Matt seemed like a seasoned vet and that worried Mimi. If he expected more than she could give, would he stick around?

Yuuki nudged Mimi and smiled, "What are you thinking about girly? Because I heard you left the party last night with the new guy."

"Nothing escapes you, does it, Yuuk?"

The girl with the darkest shade of brown eyes Mimi had ever seen smiled coyly. "Let's just say I'm observant!" Yuuki commented with a wink. "But… what happened to Señor Kido? I heard her left with Miya."

"Okay, you seriously need to drop the fake Spanish. Who actually pays attention in that class? And He did. I saw it right before my very eyes. I've never felt so betrayed."

"Miya's a bitch, Meems. Like duh!"

"I know, but she's never been like that with me. I just expected more of her. She ditched me last night, and that's the only reason I left with Matt. He took me home." Mimi stopped and Yuuki's eyes widened, the other girl was clearly waiting for more. "What?"

"Oh, don't leave me in suspense!"

"We kissed and I really liked it!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Yuuki sat up so fast that Mimi feared the petite girl would give herself whiplash. She bounced on her knees excitedly and clapped. Mimi was instantly reminded why she and Yuuki were such good friends. Mimi watched the grin and excitement die on Yuuki's face and read her lips when she mouthed, "Oh shit!"

"Ladies, nice to see you two here."

Joe took a seat next to Yuuki and slung an arm over her shoulder, while the hand on his other arm played with the strings of Mimi's bikini bottoms. "Anyone up for a swim?" The question was given out to both girls but his eyes were focused on Mimi's.

"Actually," Mimi started, "I gotta get home before my dad freaks. You know the rule."

"Wait," Joe called as he caught Mimi's arm. "I thought it was okay as long as Sora was dating someone."

"Yeah, I don't think that worked. Bye." Mimi yanked Yuuki behind her and the two left Joe sitting in the sand.

The blue haired teen ground his teeth together before pulling out his cell phone and making a very necessary call. "Junpei, I need to speak with Matt Ishida and that freaking science kid. No, it cannot wait! Get them. NOW!"

* * *

**Okay**, so before you all go off on me for not giving you straight Taiora/Mimato goodness - I'm redoing the idea. I'm Diane-ifying it! That alone should tell you we got some fun moments on the way! I'm only planning like two or three more chapters. I will not wait another six months before I let you all in on what's going on!

Please review. More reviews mean faster updates.

Toodles,  
**Diane**


End file.
